Hoshi No Manako
by DangerousVendetta
Summary: [Oc Takes the place of Sakura] Hyuuga Takumi, her eye's are not like that of the rest of her clan. As she strugglesto prove herself as strong and gain her birthright, she also has to deal with her team and the problems of being on it.
1. Ichi

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi No Manako**

Capter Ichi.

* * *

-

Rain poured down, creating a soft piter pater on the old dojo roof. The sky was gray and there was a slight chill in the air. A lone figure watched the path of raindrops on the glass widow lazily. Brushing a bang of black hair out of her eyes she shifted her gaze to her work. Slowly lifting the 'not as sharp as she liked' Kunai up into the light of the window. Lowering the weapon, she placed the hilt of the blade against the stone upon her lap and with one quick backward motion drug it across the stone. After repeating the proses several times and being satisfied with the sharpness of her weapon, she removed the stone from her lap. Standing, she walked over to her kunai pouch that lay on the small table next to her futon and inserted the newly sharped blade.

What was she to do today? Ah yes, she had to train with Neji then escort Hinata-sama to the ninja academe where she also attended. The same class to be exact, maybe that's why she got the baby siting duty. With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room in the branch house of the Hyuuga compound.

Stepping out of the shower she found her towel and wrapped it securely around her breasts. Some people would think that living in a house full of people that could easily see through walls would be a little weird but it bothered her none. Walking slowly over to the mirror she used her hand to wipe the fog that had accumulated there. Blue eyes stared back at her. _'Blue, not white_.' Hmm yes, how many times had she heard that? More times than you could count. She sighed and proceeded to brush her main of long black hair with her ivory comb. It was one of the few things she had left of her mother and something that was most precious to her, even if she would never let anyone know that. Finishing her work she went to her room with the towel still squarely in place. Padding over to the closet doors she pulled out her normal ninja attire.

Her outfit was a mix of Tsunade and modesty. She had read about the legendary Sannin in books from the academy and had come to idolize the woman greatly. To her Tsunade was everything she wanted to be, mines her insanely bad luck and unsightly love for sake that is. She was strong, assertive and let no man push her around. Those characteristics appealed to her. Her mother, Shishame, had always bowed to her father when she was alive and Takumi never wanted to be in that position. She also did not want to be overbearing ether. That had bead her father, he was a stern man and was also fixated on honer. When he discovered his only daughter's eyes where blue and not the normal white of the Hyuuga, he had become cold...insane...

Many say that he didn't believe Takumi was his child. That her mother had become a whore and Takumi was a bastard. Her father had never been the same again. Cold, angry, spiteful, and in the end sorrowful. Maybe that's why she didn't like to stay at the Hyuuga compound. It was the cold distant pity that all those white eyes showed her, the regret for causing a tragedy in there own home. Maybe they thought if they would have been nice to the 'bastard' then her father would not have gone to such grate lengths...

Takumi let the towel drop and puled the fishnet top over her head then fixed the dark blue yokata top over her shoulders. Pulling the longer than needed ends of the shirt, she tided them together in a tight not at her stomach. With the fishnet underneath she successfully added the modest element to the outfit. Binding down Takumi pulled on her black carpi's and tied her kunai holster the her right thigh. She walked over to the table next to her bed, picked up the shuirken holster and placed it at her left hip. Grabbing a pony tail holder she fixed her hair like Neji, witch was a low ponytail that ended at her lower back. Satisfied, she padded over to the door and put on her standard ninja sandals. Taking one last look in the mirror she proceeded out of the room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Walking slowly toward her and Neji's training spot Takumi vaguely wondered who would win this little spar. She and Neji had a year difference in age but they where equal in power. She had trained with Neji sence he lost his father , Hyuuga Hizashi. They where a kindred spirits of sorts, him hating the main family for sending his father to die instead of his brother Hiashi. Her having a particular dislike of the main house for looking down on her because of her eye and other things. He was the only other person besides herself that knew about her power.

He had been sparing with her on a day like this when she was 11, they where into it pretty heavy and maybe Neji was angry about something or was just wanting a more intense fight , which she didn't know, but he was Jyuukening her ass into the ground. When he was about to finish his 80th strike in the famous main house teckneak Hakke Rokujuuyonshou she felt a large chakra serge to her eyes. Finally after a few seconds of blindness her vision cleared only for her to see Neji standing in front of her wide eyed, fingers ready to close off her tenketsu points, frozen. She blinked. She could see everything around her, the birds in the sky, Neji's chakra points, even the musicales in his arms. Now to someone who has had no bloodline for the past ten years and then is thrust into a world of seeing everything this was pretty intense. After what seemed like and eternity Neji spoke.

"Y-your eyes"-She had never herd him stutter-"there glowing, glowing blue."

She blinked and motioned for his head band. He did what she asked and handed it to her silently. Peering into the cold metal marred with the leaf insignia she had to gasp. Her eyes had always been blue but now they where glowing. Her pupal had disappeared and terned into a black star like shape over her eyes. It was strangely beautiful. Swallowing hard she asked what only she would.

"Well, do you want to try it out?"

He retrieved his head band and nodded. The fight was one sided after that. She beat him into the ground, he wasn't used to her being able to use and Hyuuga abilities because of her lack of Byakugan. Also surprisingly her new Doujutsu seamed to have some traits of the Uchiha clans Sharingan because she could see his movements before he made them. This gave her a mager advantage.

Sence that day Neji has gotten much better at countering her attacks. They use each other to strengthen themselves. She uses his perfect Juuken style to increase her blocking ability and he uses her speed and accuracy to quicken his reflexes.

After that day she took it upon herself to discover as much as she could about her eyes. With some help from Neji she got her hands on rare Hyuuga scrolls. It terns out that all this time what the Hyuuga main house saw as a weakness was the original Doujutsu, what the Byakugan and Sharingan came from. That explained why it had both traits. Somehow she had been born with the oldest on record Doujutsu. Shouhoshigan, or Blue star eyes. Fancy that.

A slight smile spread across her face as she remembered that day. All that time, what she had thought was a curse, was actually a gift. Takumi had and still has no idea how she came to acquire Shouhoshigan but she is thankful to Kami-sama for it.

Terning her attention back to the slightly muddy path she increased her pace. Takumi was close to outdoing Neji in strength. Her eyes did help but mostly she liked to spar without them. She did not like the idea of relying on your bloodline inheritance to be powerful. Hoping over a small puddle she stepped into the clearing.

There sparing spot was a large open area, void of any trees for a 2 mile radius. They had no need for them, they where not here to work on stealth. Lush green grass covered most of the field but there where some warn spots when chakra waves had gotten a little out of hand. Taring her eyes away from the tree line Takumi spotted Neji. He was standing with his back to her, looking out at the barley risen morning sun.

"Takumi" He stated monotone. Terning to look at her.

"Neji"She replied with a nod of her head. Keeping her face impassive.

Walking over to stand next to him she terned her gaze to the sun. It was like this every morning. Exchange names, gaze at the sun, then right to the fight. Her and Neji had never been much for useless chatter.

After about 5 minutes Takumi stepped away from him and took her Jyuuken stanc. Neji did the same. They activated there bloodline limits. Takumi new she wold have to make the first move. Neji was not one to start a battle with an opponent he new might be able to best him. Speeding forward she thrust her pointer and middle fingers towards his right shoulder, attempting to close of his tenketsu point. He easily dodged using his left arm to block. Narrowing her eyes Takumi sidestepped his attempt at her left arm. Ducking another high speed attack she thrust her right hand towards his abdomen palm open, slightly grazing him. Jumping back ward Neji glared at her. All this had taken place in 6 seconds. This was going to be a long day.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Massaging the bruise on her right shoulder Takumi sighed. Neji had beat her. Damn. It was close though, she was about to finish him of with an open palmed blow to the chest when he got her right above her heart. How was she supposed to pay attention in class today if she was hurting all over? Oh well, time to get Hinata-sama.

Takumi made her way with a slight limp through the main house. Half way down the hallway tenth door on the right. Hinata-sama's room. Knocking softly she called her name.

"Hinata-sama, It time."

"O-one minute Takumi-nee-chan." Came a soft reply.

Ah Hinata, she was to soft to be harries. Takumi new that Hinata was week in fighting but that was not what worried her. Hinata had always let people push her around. Takumi thought that maybe Hiashi-sama would go easier on his daughter if she grew a back bone. She would never tell her this of course, she never really spoke to Hinata more than what needed to be said but she insisted on calling her nee-chan. That didn't bother her much, it was nice to know that the Hyuuga harries didn't look down at her because of her eyes or heritage.

The paper door slowly slid open to reveal a slightly blushing HInata with her gaze fixed on the floor. Bowing, Takumi motioned for her to fallow behind her. They where both silent as they made there way through the main house and courtyard. It wasn't until they passed the compound gates that Hinata got the courage to speak.

"Umm, a-ano Takumi-nee-chan?"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement of the question

"Do you t-think I'll pass today?"

Pass today? Ah yes. Today was graduation day. The day they became Genin. Official ninja of the leaf.

"Hai, Hinata-sama, you shall pass today." Takumi replied.

Hinata smiled at this simple reply. That's what she liked about Takumi. She always gave you short, true, answers. She could always rely on the black haired branch member not lie to her.

"T-thank you Takumi-nee-chan."

"Hn"

Making there way down the village streets people inclined there head to the Hyuuga harries. Showing there respect to the future leader to the most powerful clan in the leaf. Hinata keeping her head down the hole way there to hide the blush that was riding her cheeks.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With a frown Takumi slid the door to the class room open. Why did 12 year old's have to be so loud? Why couldn't they be like Hinata or her other class mate Shino. Maybe even Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius in hiding. Stepping into the classroom, Takumi let Hinata walk to her seat before taking hers by a sleeping Shika. That was her favorite place to sit, if he was sleeping he couldn't talk to her. Which was the way she liked it. Taking a surveying of the class room Takumi saw that every one was not there.

Yamanaka Ino was arguing with Ami over the brooding Uchiha male. Akimichi Chouji was eating a bag of chips. Aburame Shino was silently staring at the front of the class room. Uchiha Sasuke was, of course, brooding. Where was the class troublemaker? Uzumaki Naruto was not here today.

The door to the class room slid open to reveal a disheveled and pissed looking Iruka-sensei dragging an equally messed up Naruto behind him. Takumi cocked an eyebrow while the rest of the class became silent. Iruka drug Naruto to the front of the class room without uniting him.

"Because of Naruto, we are going to practice the Hing No Jutsu today."

The class groaned. Damn, that jutsu was pretty hard. Of course the top female and male ninjas of the class, Hyuuga Takumi and Uchiha Sasuke would have no problem but it was still troublesome to do. _'Troublesome? Maybe I shouldn't sit next to Shikamaru anymore_.' Nudging the lazy Nara awake Takumi made her way down the stares to her place in line. Naruto who had been getting himself out of his binding spotted her and made his way over with a grin.

"Hey Takumi-chan!" He greeted brightly.

Hmm Naruto, she was not sure why he always talked to her but he did. At first she thought of him as annoying like most of the class but after a while she got used to his loud, brash attitude. With a nod of her head she greeted him then terned her attention back to Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The black haired Uchiha made his way to the front of the class room and proceeded to make a perfect hing of Iruka. After several other names where called it was finally Takumi's tern. Making her way to stand in front of Iruka she muttered a 'Hing' and did the same as the Uchiha. With a smile Iruka wrote down her score on his clipboard.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called.

The blond made his way to the front of the room with a grin on his face. Clasping his hand together in front of him he called a 'Hing'. There was a puff of smoke and as it cleared Takumi could see the prankster had done it again. In the boys place was a naked blond with all her most feminine parts obscured with smoke. With a sweet smile and a air kiss she cased Iruka to get a larg nose bleed.

"DON"T MAKE SUCH STUPED JUTSUS!" Raged Iruka while hitting the clone on the head.

The grinning fox boy immediately puffed back to his original state. Takumi allowed herself a small smile. Maybe that was why she allowed Naruto to talk to her, he was anything but boring.

After the rest of the students where done, Iruka called the attention of the class.

"Todays test will be over Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto groaned, this was his worst subject. How was he going to pass now? Damn and he had already failed numerous times before. Takumi on the other had wasn't fazed, she had mastered it when she was 11. Glancing over at the blond that was seated at her left she sighed.

"Naruto." He terned his head toward her.

"I'm sure you will pass."

He was quiet for a while then a slow grin bloomed on his face.

"Thanks Takumi-chan!"

She nodded her head and returned her attention back to Iruka who was calling student into the next room for there test.

"Hyuuga Takumi."

Standing she made her way to the other room with Iruka fallowing behind her. He took is place beside Mizuki-sensei at the small table. There where rows of head bands displayed, ready to be given to the passing genin. Mizuki smiled at her when she entered but she didn't return it. Takumi never really like Mizuki, something about him told her not to trust him.

"Ok Takumi, pleas make a Bushin for us." Stated the Brown haired chuunin.

With a slow breath Takumi brought her had in front of her and concentrated on her chakra. She had always had good chakra control, it was needed for the Hyuuga style attacks. When she was ready closed her eyes and called 'Bushin no Jutsu!'. There was a puffs of smoke and Takumi opened her eyes. Looking to her right she saw a perfect replica of herself standing there impassively. Bringing her attention back to the examiners she saw they both wore smiles.

"Very good Takumi, you pass. Welcome to being a genin." Stated Iruka with a smile.

She smiled a little and took a head band from the desk before walking out of the room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After class was over Takumi silently escorted Hinata, who had also passed, home. Takumi was proud, she wanted Hinata to be strong. There was no use being in servitude if Hinata was going to be weak leader. Takumi could tell that she was down though. Naruto had not passed. She didn't feel sorry for him, if he was good then he would have passed. It was better for him to get held back than to get himself killed on some mission he wasn't ready for. All though she would have preferred if he did pass, Naruto was a good kid and he deserved it. _'I cant do anything about it...'_

"Hinata-sama."

"Y-yes Takumi-nee-chan?" Hinata blushed.

"I'm glad to see that you passed."

She smile and looked away from Takumi.

"T-thank you."

Nodding her head Takumi made her way down the streets of Konoha. When she got home she was planing on going straight to sleep. The spar with Neji this morning and the test wore her out. Her mussels where acing and she needed to put healing salve on them. With a sigh Takumi increased the speed of her steps.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi woke up later than she usually would. There was no training with Neji today, she had to have all her energy for her new Sensei. Blinking Takumi climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After doing her normal morning routine and gaining her training clothes she pondered over where to put her head band. She was not one to cover her mark of servitude that marked her forehead like Neji, but she was also not one to change what the head band was used for. It was called a headband for a reason, so she placed it in its rightful spot on her forehead. After gaining her ninja sandals she headed out of the door.

Hinata was waiting for her when she reached the courtyard. With a nod for a greeting they walk to class silently like always.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The class room was loud. Student's where excited to find out who there teammates would be. Of course Ino and Ami where arguing over who would be on the Uchiha's team. Shikamaru could care less but slightly hoped he was with Chojie. Hinata was hoping on getting with Naruto who shortly after entering the class room she found had somehow passed. Sasuke was disturbed with the idea of having two other weakling hold him back. Shino had no opinion on the subject. Kiba wanted to be as far away from the blond fox boy as possible and finally Takumi just wanted to just get it over with. Takumi snapped out of her thoughts as Iruka called the class's attention.

"Today you are no longer academe students, you are genin, official ninja of the leaf. I am proud of you all today. I have seen each one of you grow and I can say there's not one of you in this room that doesn't deserve this honer. You are no longer children and will not be treated as such. With the honer you have received I expect you to uphold the reputation of the leaf and do our village proud." Iruka smiled before terning serious again."You will all be divided into three man cells, or a genin team. The cells have been personally arranged by the Hokage and myself so I'll have no complaining, team one..."

Their three man cells where called counting up from one to ten. Iruka did get a few groans and sighs of disappointment but that was all. Well that was until he came upon team seven. "Team 7...Uzumaki Naruto..." Said blond lifted his head hopefully."...Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke had no reaction but the fox boy groaned loudly, slamming his head on the desk. "...Hyuuga Takumi." In a flash the Naruto was smiling again giving Takumi the thumbs up. "Hell yea Takumi-chan, where on the same team! To bad Sasuke-teme is there to hold us back. "

The Uchiha snorted. " You'll be the one doing the holding back dobe." Naruto immediately had to complan."Iruka-sensei, why dose an awesome ninja like me have to be on a team with that bastard?!" Takumi had a question of her own. " Iruka-sensei, I also wondering as to why the top female and male ninjas where placed on the same team. That would give our group and advantage, would it not?" Iruka smiled sheepishly scratching behind his ear. "Umm yes Takumi there would be an advantage but seeing as Naruto has low ninja skills we needed both your skills to even it out. I hope that answers your question also Naruto." The blond boy hung his head in defeat.

"Now team ten...Yamanaka Ino...Nara Shikamaru...Akimichi Chouji." Ino was apparently not happy with the arrangement as she proceeded to hit Shikamaru over the head while he muttered something like 'troublesome women'. Chouji sat silently by watching the seen while munching on his chips. "Ok class get we'll take a short lunch brake, afterward return to the classroom and waite for your Jounin instructor."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi sighed lightly. She was siting on a cement bench behind the academe eating her bento thinking about her team. She was glad that Naruto passed, what ever he did must have showed Iruka-sensei that he was ready to be a genin so she wasn't worried about him. The Uchiha she had her doubts about, Takumi what it was like to be around silent, arrogant boys. Neji was a perfect example of one. She new they would have a problem with teamwork, Naruto and Sasuke seamed to have some kind of rivalry going on between them. Naruto would probably rush into things before thinking and Sasuke wouldn't trust his team mates to be strong. Well she was just going to have to show them how to work together, Takumi was not about to get herself killed because of two boys.

The black haired Hyuuga was jerked from her thought she spotted the Uchiha watching her leaning up against a tree. She coked and eyebrow at him. Sasuke made his way over to her and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Sooo, Takumi, Um I was wondering what you think of Naruto."

Was it just her or was the Uchiha acting different? Takumi terned her head to look at the dark eyed boy. Hmm yes something was off but she answered truthfully none the less.

"He's loud, brash, and sometimes annoying" 'Sasuke's' face seemed to fall a little."But he is also one of the few people I can stand to let talk to me, he is in a way, entertaining."

Yes there was definitely something wrong with the Uchiha, he now had a small smile on his face. _'Maybe...'_

"Naruto?"

"Yea Takumi-chan?" 'Sasukes' eyes widened realizing his mistake. Takumi smirked.

"Tell me Naruto, why are you hinjed as Sasuke?" Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"W-well, I kinda always wondered what you thought about me." Takumi cocked her head to the side.

"If you wanted that information Naruto you could have just asked me."

Laughing softly and still looking sheepish he terned his gaze to the ground. After a few seconds of silence Narutos stomach groaned. His face twisted into a grimes and with a quick goodbye he ran back toward the academy.

Shaking her head Takumi terned towards the water tower only to see the real Sasuke walking toward her with a light frown on his face. "Have you seen Naruto?" He asked once he was in front of her. "No." Nodding his head Sasuke kept walking towards where Naruto had ran of to. Takumi followed soon after, lunch was almost over anyway.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two hours. They had been waiting for there jounin sensei for two hole hours. Sasuke, Naruto and Takumi where the only ones left in the class room. As Naruto had ranted earlier, even Iruka had left. Damn what kind of sensei where they going to have?

"Ahg! where is he?!" Wined the blond.

Takumi just sighed and closed her eyes. There was no use in getting worked up about it, they couldn't help if there sensei was late. All though she was slightly worried Naruto would explode is she or he didn't get here soon.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Asked Sasuke from beside her.

Takumi opened her eyes to see Naruto placing a chalk board eraser in the space between the door and the wall, effectively creating a booby trap.

"Hehehe, that's what he gets for being late." Naruto snickered.

" Our sensei is an elite Jounin there's noway they'll fall for something like that." shot the Uchiha.

"If you two would be quite, you would know that our sensei is here."

Both boys stopped there arguing and terned there heads toward the door just as a gloved hand was sliding it open. Well Sasuke was wrong, there sensei could fall for Naruto's booby trap. There was even a puff of chalk dust when it hit his head, of coarse it did nothing to there sensei's hair, wich was already grey. The masked Jounin surveyed his students as a happy Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hmmm...my first impression of you is...your all a bunch of idiots." Curvy eyes, aka smile."Meet me on the roof."

There was a collective sweat-drop, OK, so there sensei was a bit eccentric, and had bad dodging skills. He did kinda seem nice, maybe a little. Well, damn, this most likely was going to suck.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Team seven sat facing there sensei who had propped himself on the railing at the edge of the roof. Takumi was in the middle as a buffer between Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't want them to start arguing over something, there sensei already had a bad opinion of the three.

"Ok, how about you tell me about yourselves." Drawled the grey haired Jounin.

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first , show us how its done."

"OK, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you me likes and dislikes...I have lots of hobbies... dreams for the future, eh?hmmm." Well that was informative. They found out his name.

"Your turn Blondy."

Naruto smiled adjusting his headband. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen, especially the ramen Iruka-sensai buys me at Ichiraku. I hate the three minuets you have to wait for the water to boil. My hobby...I guess pranks and stuff. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and have the people of this village egnolage my existence!" Kakashi stared boredly. _' This guys grown up in an interesting way.'_

"Ok, the girl."

Takumi kept her bland expression on. " My name is Hyuuga Takumi, I like training with Neji. I don't like people who look down on people because there different. I don't really have a hobby but I guess you could say its training. My dream, is to have my strength acknowledged by my elders." Kakashi smiled _'hmm must be talking about the Hyuuga counsel.' _

"and the dark brooding one."

Sasuke glared at their sensei. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are tuns of things I dislike but i don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word 'Dream', but...I have an ambition. The reconstruction of my clan and definitely to kill a certain man." There was a silence.' _just what I expected from him.' _Thought Kakashi. Naruto was looking at the Uchiha warily and Takumi just glanced at him.

"OK you guys are all interesting. We'll start our first mission tomorrow" Naruto immediately brightened. "Really! what is it, what is it?!" Kakashi smirked. "Its something that will involve the hole team." Pushing himself of the railing he walked in front of the genin. "Well well well, what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Implored the overactive blond. " Yes Kakashi-sensei, stop drawing it out, just tell us the mission." Takumi was getting annoyed.

The Jounin smiled. " Survival training." he said simply. "What?! Survival training, we had enough of that back at the academy!" Shot the fox boy. "Oh this isn't regular survival training." Takumi glared. "Come out with it Kakashi-sensei." The jounin laughed, ah his students where in for a surprise. Mabey Kakashi was a little sadistic but what would you expect, he _was_ an ex-Anbu.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto with a frown." No...well...it's just that when you guys hear this, your definitely gonna flip." The three genin just stared as Kakashi became serious. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. So this training is a highly difficult test with a failure rate of over 66 percent." Takumi and Sasuke tinsted as Naruto had a look of poor horror.

"Hey, I said you'd flip!" Kakashi laughed. "What the hell?! But we worked so hard! Then, then...what was the point of graduating!?" Raged Naruto. " Oh, that. That's just to select those that have the chance to become genin." "Whhaaaaatttt?" Oh poor Naruto, he just barley got his headband. How the hell was he supposed to become a genin now? "Anyway" continued Kakashi. "Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi equipment and assemble at 5 A.M.!"

Takumi was slightly pissed, she couldn't fail this! How the hell would she get people in the main house to stop seeing her as week if she couldn't even become a genin? She would have to ask for some extra training today with Neji, maybe she could spar with Lee-san. The bobbed hair cut, large eye brows and green spandex kind of freaked her out but the guy was fast. She would need all the training she could get before the test tomorrow.

"Ok dismissed." Kakashi waved." Oh and skip breakfast. You'll throw up." With that said the jounin happily puffed away. Sasuke immediately stood and started walking off. Takumi moved to do the same before Naruto stopped her. "Hey Takumi-chan, wanna go get some ramen with me?" She glanced at him. "Gomen Naruto but I need to get some training in before the big test tomorrow." Naruto waved it off. "It's OK Takumi-chan, see you later!" The Hyuuga nodded before starting her quest to find Neji and his team. Maybe Gai-sensei wouldn't be so loud this time...Naaa.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi silently walked down the path to team Gai's training sport. Distantly she could hear the shouted encouragements The bole hired sensei was giving his students. So much for Gai being quieter this time. She was planing on asking lee to spar, the guy was fast, he was the hole reason Takumi was fast on her feet. Tho the girl had to admit she didn't match up to lee, maybe if she started waring weights in her shoes. We'll that couldn't help her now, she only had a day.

"Ha! The grate Lily of Konoha is here. How are you today Takumi-san?!" Lee must have spotted her. Takumi terned her head and sure enough there was Lee clad in his green spandex smiling and waving her over. Team Gai's training was in the forest of Konoha. There was a small clearing where Lee would train for hours, the training logs showed the amount of kicks and punches he'd inflected on them. The targets didn't look much better thanks to Tentens excellent marksmanship.

"Hello Lee-san, Tenten-san, Neji." Greeted the female Hyuuga as she walked over to where they had gathered. There hyper sensei also happily joined the group when he noticed the lack of training coming from his students. "Ah! What can we do for you on this youthful day?!" Gai, always the youthful one asked." I came here to ask if Lee-san would like to spar. My Jounin sensei has a test for us tomorrow and I need some extra training." Lee immediately did his 'Nice guy pose.' "Of course Takumi-san, it's it would be an honor!"

Takumi nodded."Thank you Lee-san." Tenten, who had been quiet before spoke up. "Takumi-chan, I'm disappointed that you didn't ask me to spar." She was joking of coarse. She new Takumi's speciality wasn't weapons, Taijutsu was her best subject. "Gomen, Tenten-san. I need to work on my speed if I want to beet Kakashi-sensei." Gei's face became serious. "Your sensei's name is Kakashi. Hataki Kakashi?" Takumi nodded. "My goodness your sensei is my youthful rival! We will do all we can to help you over come this obstacle in your path to youthfulness!" He exclaimed. Well that was unexpected. Gai and Kakashi seamed like total opposites. Kakashi seamed lazy and aloof, gauging by his tardiness. Gai was, well, 'youthful' as he would put it. Come to think of it they reminded her of her teammates.

Neji finally spoke. " Your wasting time, just get this over with." Hmm, looks like he wants to go back to training. " Yes Lee-san lets get going." Takumi said, walking to the middle of the clearing. "Of coarse Takumi-san!"

Lee took his stance 15 feet in front of her. His legs together, upper body facing towards her, right arm outstretched. Takumi got into a low battle stance, she couldn't use the Jyuuken style of fighting with Lee sense he had no use of chakra. Her right leg was bent with her left one outstretched behind her. He arm at her sides, she would need to block on the sides first. Lee always liked to come at her from the side. Lee also liked to make the first move, unlike Neji.

And move he did. Faster than lightning he was on her. She blocked a kick with her right arm while she swing her left leg to get him in the side. He blocked it easily while throwing a punk at her face. Ducking, Takumi swung her right leg to make him fall. Lee jumped back smiling. " You are most youthful today Takumi-san!" The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes. Rushing toward him she jumped in the air, aiming a punch at his smiling face. Before he could move she stopped her punch to grabbed his shoulder and flipped over him while back kicking her leg. Effectively casing him to fall forward. She terned just to get a hard punch to the face. Damn that kid was fast. Wiping the blood from her lip Takumi smiled, she loved a good spar.

Cracking her neck Takumi blocked a right hook aimed at her ribs but keep her hold on his fist. Pulling lee toward her she need him in the gut while elbowing him in the back, careful to miss his spine, this was just a spar after all. Jumping away from him she allowed the bole haired boy to regain his breathing. Lee coughed a few times then smiled at her. Bilking She saw nothing where Lee once stood. Oh, she must of riled him up. Takumi felt someone behind her and ducked just in time to doge a kick to the side. Yea she defiantly got him riled up. Smirking, Takumi shifted her weight to her right side and jumped away, terning in mid air.

Lee fallowed her in her jump, aiming a kick at her chest. The kick landed on her side, she had terned her body away, there would be less damage there. Grunting she wrapped her arm around his leg and punched him hard in the face. That last kick really hurt! After lee was out of her grasp Takumi went for her kunai pouch. Tossing three shuriken lazily she flipped to the right where she new Lee would doge. As expected Lee moved to the right, effectively dogging he shuriken. Pushing her weight forward Takumi aimed a punch to Lees chest, he flipped back ward wile using his right leg to uppercut her in the jaw.

Takumi flew backward before stopping herself with her feet against a tree. Shaking her head to ease the pain she pushed of, aiming a kick towards Lee's head. The hell she would let him get away with landing that hit! When the hit landed she immediately flipped backwards before rushing at him again, not giving him time to recover. Punching him in the jaw she reached for her kunai pouch before a voice stopped her.

" My youthful student! That's enough, Takumi wont be able to do her test tomorrow if she is hurt to badly. Also Lee, It would effect our mission tomorrow if you are hurt to badly also." Sighing Takumi straitened herself up and walked over to where Neji, Tenten, and Gai stood at the sidelines. Lee followed behind her.

"That was a grate spar Takumi-san, I don't think anyone has ever landed a good punch on my face before." Lee said wile rubbing his jaw, he was still smiling through. Takumi allowed herself a small smile. "Agreed Lee-san, your punches are also something to brag about." Takumi terned her head towards the sun that was steadily getting closer to the horizon. "It's getting late, I must be going, I'll see you at home Neji. Goodbye Tenten-san, Lee-san, Gie-sensei." Neji nodded his head while Tenten smiled at her before waving goodbye. Lee and Gai's goodbyes where a little more boisterous but they where goodbyes none the less.

**-**

* * *

**A/N:**

First I want to say no flames, I know I suck at grammar and spelling. You don't have to tell me, there's nothing I can do about it. Also I'm looking for a Beta reader so I can Beta the story later on.

Ok, Takumi is not going to be a Mary Sue. To me she somewhat resembles one in this chapter but later on in the story her faults come out. Also I want to point out that she dose not have a special blood line limit because she is Mary Sue style special, it's all simple genetics. Both her parent's had the recessive gene that caused the mutation. Third if your wondering what happened to her parents, that will come out later in the story.

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou--**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Jyuuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 126 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64. This damage forceably closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu.

**Tenketsu points**-- Gateways to the chakra circulatory system.

**Shouhoshigan**(Shou-hash-igan)-- Takumi's blood line limit. The Shouhoshigan is the original Doujutsu. What the Sharingan and Byakugan came from. The Sharingan is a genetic mutation that is derived originally from the byakugan. So in genetics there wold have to be an original, the first mutation that broke the carers away from normal ninja. Shouhoshigan has the two (What I would call) miner characteristic of both Doujutsu. She has the ability to see Tenketsu points and also the ability to see an opponents moves before they make them. She does not however have the ability to copy jutsu's or see long distances.


	2. Ni

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi No Manako**

Chapter Ni.

* * *

-

The sun had just risen enough to give the sky a light purple glow when Takumi reached her teammates. They met at a Shinobi training ground in the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto seemed to not be used to getting up this early, he looked asleep on his feet. Sasuke was his normal stoic self, no surprise there. Takumi was her normal self, which wasn't a surprise ether, this wasn't really early for her. Neji and her trained from five to eight sometimes.

Mumbling a greeting as Naruto saw Takumi enter the scene he quickly went back to sleep, his body sprawled out on the ground, head rested on his pack. Sasuke glanced at the girl before shifting his gaze back to the tree line. Takumi took her seat by Naruto and they proceeded to wait.

The sun had risen over the horizon by the time Kakashi showed up. He greeted this with a lazy 'Yo' like he didn't have a care in the world. Naruto, who had woken up about an hour earlier, immediately called a loud 'Your late!' while pointing an accusing finger at him. Have you ever heard of the rode of life? Well apparently Kakashi has because he got lost on it. Sasuke and Takumi just glared, how stupid did there sensei think they were?

"Your objective is to get these bells from me" Drawled Kakashi. " You have until lunch time to do so."

Takumi quirked an eye brow at him. "Why are there only two bells?" She asked. The jounin placed the timer he was holding on one of the three training logs they were standing next to before answering. "To create disorder in your ranks. Only two of you can become genin today. Will you keep a bell for yourself or give one to your teammate? That is the question you have to ask yourself."

The three wannabe genin watched as there sensei tied the two bells to his side before crossing his arms over his chest. "If you want to get a bell, you have to come at me with killer intent." He said seriously.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto. "You can't even doge a chalkboard eraser! You'll get yourself killed!"

Kakashi only sighed. "If you want to get a bell then your going to have to come at me like you want to kill me. Can you do that, or are you just dead last?"

Takumi smirked at him, Ah there sensei was a smart one. _' 3...2...1...'_

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Shouted and enraged Naruto while trying to kunai the silver hared man out of existence. The jounin merely grabbed the blond boys offending hand, flipped him around so that he held his own weapon to the back of his head, and smiled. "Hold on now, I haven't said 'go' yet." He said lazily before pushing the boy away from him.

"Now if no one has any further interjections...GO!" In a flash the silver haired jounin was left alone in the clearing. _'Well they have good hiding skills...'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi squinted from her place in the trees, scanning the area around her. She had been out there for who knows long looking for her sensei. The black haired hyuuga assumed she was the only one of her teammates left. Naruto had gotten himself caught in one of Kakashi's traps after trying to take him head on. Sasuke, she had no idea what happened to him but after hearing a startled yell that sounded a lot like the Uchiha she assumed he was out of the game.

Suddenly a familiar chakra signature flared from directly behind her and she had to stop herself from jumping. Piviting around she glared at her sensei who lounged lazily on a tree branch. "Takumi, your the only one left. What are you going to do?" He asked.

Narowing her eyes Takumi jumped backwards out of the foliage to land in the middle of a small clearing, Kakashi followed after her. They faced each other, the Hyuuga in the standard Jyuuken style and the jounin lazily gazing at his orange book. _'Hes making me make the first move...' _Takumi gritted her teeth, she would have to activate her bloodline to see his tenketsu points but she didn't want to reveal her eyes yet.

Opting against it she stood up, bringing her hands together to form hand signs. Chakra rushed to her lungs like liquid fire as they expanded. "BAKU SUISHOUHA!" Water exploded from her mouth toward the jounin and she only saw the slight widening of his 'eye' before he was over taken by a wave. The water slowly disappeared until there where only small puddles on the ground to show for her work. Glancing around Takumi frowned. Where the hell was his body?

"Very good." Said a lazy voice from behind. "But your going to have to do better than that."

Clinching her teeth against her stupidity she turned to face Kakashi with a glare. Damn and he was still reading that damned orange book. The only sign that he had just escaped from her jutsu where the sprinkles of water on his jounin vest.

Inwardly Kakashi was surprised at her jutsu. A simple genin should not have had enough chakra to perform one such as that. If the three of them passed he had no doubt that they would go far. All of them had shown signs of being strong. Naruto had performed Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, a jounin level jutsu. Sasuke had used Goukakyuu No Justsu which was C rank. Now Takumi had used a Lower B rank. If only they could see the point of the test.

Takumi jumped backward away from the jounin. Now she had to form a plan. Unless she used her bloodline there was now way she could beat him or even injure him for that mater. Closing her eyes she focused her chakra. "Shouhoshigan" She whispered. Her world exploded in color. The chakra from her sensei could be seen from behind her eyelids. He had to be strong to do that. How the hell would she get a bell?

Kakashi watched with a frown, what the hell was she doing? It looked like she was activating a doujutsu but that was impassible. Her file said she didn't inherit the byakugan. The black haired girls eyes opened and Kakashi had to stop is eyes from popping out of his head. So she did have one! He had never seen this one though and it looked nothing like the white eyes of the Hyuuga clan. This was better than the plot twists in 'Make out Make out Paradise!'

Takumi couldn't fight the smirk from her face as she saw the look in her sensei's 'eye'. So he was surprised, it felt good to make the lazy jounin surprised. Maybe she would do that more often. Getting back to business she shifter herself into the Jyuuken style. She would make him put that stupid orange book away, no one under estimated her.

Rushing forward she sent a jab to his left shoulder with her pointer and middle finger. Kakashi easily block, not even looking up from his book she noticed with a frown. Increasing her speed she sent a flurry of hits to his arms and torso are, all of which he block, but she did get him to put away his book. A thought came to her mind in the middle of he attacks and she had to smirk.

While blocking Kakashi caught her smirk and frowned. Sure she was fast but not the fastest he had seen. Sasuke was just as fast as her. What did she have to smirk about? Glancing around Kakashi had to smile. There standing 10 feet away from the fighting pare was Takumi, or the real Takumi he assumed. Could she use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu like Naruto? The tug on his belt made him glace down to see 'Takumi' making a grab for one of the bells. Kakashi jumped backwards just had her fingers touched the cold metal.

"You used Kage Bunshin?" He asked.

"No" Takumi replied as she straitened herself out. Walking over to the other her she placed a hand on the clones shoulder, it disappeared. "Bunshin No Jutsu." Kakashi smiled, well she couldn't use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu but she was smart. That was a perfect distraction, with his Sharingan covered he couldn't tell which one was the real her. "Ahh, I see." He commented lazily.

Damn, Takumi cursed in her mind. She almost had him that time. If only she could use Kage Bunshin like Naruto could. Some extra body's could really help her out at a time like this. Waite...extra body's... "You never expected me to beet you." She said. "That was not the point of the test."

"You figured it out did you?" Kakashi asked not at all sounding surprised.

"Yes" Takumi answered. "The point of the test was teamwork. My other teammates are, as I assume, out of the game. I have no chance of beating you now." Outwardly Takumi was calm but inside she was angry at herself for not seeing in sooner. How could she have been so stupid? There was no way one gunin could beat a jounin such as Kakashi, three on the other hand might have a chance.

Kakshi smiled. "Your the first to figure it out."

_Brrriiinngg!_

The bell rang and the Hyuuga was not comforted by the jounin's words. How could she be, now it was back to the academy. The elders would sneer at the 'bastard' child's weakness. Holding her head high Takumi walked passed Kakashi to find her teammates. She would not let her failure get to her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi sat next to the tied up Naruto with a frown on her face. As she had guessed nether of her teammates had gotten a bell ether. The Uchiha had a small frown of his own while The blond was violently trying to get out of his restraints. Kakashi stood in front of them with is arms crossed over his chest and that lazily look in his 'eye'.

"I've decided none of you have to go back to the academe." He said.

Narutos head shot up and her shouted with glee. Sasuke and Takumi allowed themselves small smiles. They didn't have to go back to the academe!

"You don't deserve to be ninja at all. The praformance I saw today was pathetic." Kakashi finished.

The color drained out of Naruto's face while Takumi and Sasuke frowned. So he was playing with them? All three of them would never stand for not being able to become a ninja. There whole lives where dedicated to it. "Explain." Takumi said stiffly.

"Naruto, you only thought of yourself. Did you ever stop to think of working with your teammates. Your to loud, brash, and you didn't think anything out." The boy in question hung his head as Kakashi continued. "Sasuke, I bet the thought of working with your teammates didn't cross your mind ether. Your entirely to arrogant and you need to learn to work with other people." The Uchiha's jaw clinched and he turned his head away. "Takumi, you didn't work with your team ether. I will give it to you that in the end you did find the answer to my test but that came to late."

Naruto frowned at this. "Answer to the test? What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

"There was a point to the hole test. He never expected any of use to get a bell alone. We where suposed to work as a team." The Hyuuga answered instead. Both her teammates frowned at her. She had figured it out? How could they have missed it?

"But Takumi-chan asked you about the bells before we started the test! Why didn't you just tell us then?!" The blond boy shouted.

"You have to learn to think for yourselves. There's not always going to be a person there to hold your hand. A ninja has to see underneath the underneath and form a plan accordingly." Kakashi replied. The others where silent as they muled this over in there head. He had a point, someone wouldn't always be there to tell them what to do. They had to learn to act on there own.

"Look, you all showed promise so I've decided to give you a second chance. After lunch we are going to try it again. Don't. feed. Naruto." With that the jounin disappeared leaving his students to stare at the empty place. Takumi sighed, he was giving them a second chance. Next time she would get those damn bells. Sasuke and Naruto had similar thoughts though the blond was also thinking about his empty stomach.

The growling of the blonds abdomen got on her nerves half way through lunch. Looking up at Naruto with a frown she placed her binto box down. Naruto saw this and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine really, not hungry at all!" His sentence was finished with a loud grumble from his stomach. Wordlessly she took rice in her chopsticks and held is out to him. "It's alright Takumi-chan I don't want you to get in trouble." His eyes had a little moister in them. No one had ever done something like that for him before. Well beside Iruka-sensei.

"After lunch we have a test to complete. You will be weak if you are not fed. Take the food Naruto." She replied. "She's right dobe, your already dead last. I don't want a weak dead last on my team." Commented the usually quiet Uchiha. "B-but what about Kakashi-sensei?! He said not to feed me!" The blond implored. "I don't seance him around, he's probably long gone by now." Replied Sasuke.

Takumi glanced the the raven haired boy before shoving a mouthful of rice in Naruto's mouth. He coughed a little, swallowing with a smile. "Thanks Takumi-chan!" The girl nodded and took more rice in her chopsticks. Before she could feed the boy again their happy seen was interrupted by a loud crash of lightning. The sky grey dark as a murderous aura enveloped the clearing. All three academe students turned around.

Kakashi stood there with a dark look on his face, his usually lazy 'eye' gone cold. "You disobeyed my orders." He said with sinister voice. "Are you ready to face the consequences?" His arms raised to form a seal. Takumi and Sasuke immediately moved in front of there incapacitated teammate to protect him.

"WAIT!" The blond boy shouted. "You said we needed to use teamwork right?!"

The jounin hesitated before lowering his hands. "Yes." He replied. Naruto sighed slightly before continuing. "Well, they helped me. I'm there teammate right, so how is this any different?" Takumi and Sasuke glanced at him. What happened to the Naruto they new? Who new the fox boy could be smart. Looking back at there sensei they both nodded in agreement.

"Well in that case..." Kakashi's face went back to its regular lazy state and his 'eye' soffend. The clouds disappeared and the aura dissipated. "You all pass." he finished with a smile. The three official genin stared blankly at him for a few menets. Naruto was the first to brake out of his trance and helped the others with a loud woop.

"I'M A NINJA! I'M A NINJA!" He shouted to the heavens.

Sasuke and Takumi smiled slightly. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off there shoulders. They where finally genin for real. Nether the Hyuuga clan or 'than man' could dampen there moods. Kakashi smiled at his students, his first real students. They where the only ones to ever pass his test in all his years he had been a jounin instructor. Looking over to the memorial his eyes softened. Things would be changing soon, he would have less time to talk to Obito. _'I'll just have to make an adjustment to my schedule...and my reading.'_

"Why did you decide to pass us Kakashi-sensei?" Takumi asked. She wasn't complaining or anything but before he looked like he would have killed them and now they where celebrating their appointment to genin. She wondered what had changed his mind so suddenly.

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash...but...those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash." The jounin replied still looking at the memorial stone. "A very good friend of mine told me that once." Team seven watched their sensei quietly lost in there thoughts. Kakashi smiled at them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

After her meeting with her team Takumi made her way home. She was hoping to find Neji and train with him for a couple of hours before going to bed. She was only human after all and would need her strength for what ever mission team seven had the next day. Lifting her gaze from the path in front of her she looked up at the Hyuuga compound gates.

Her eye's hardened as she walked through the court yard but they were kept respectively to the ground. She had to show her submissiveness to any main house members present after all. Takumi had felt the pain of the Juin Jutsu and it was something she never wanted to go through again. Only when she reached the doors of the branch house did she lift her head. Her eyes still held the same coldness though, bowing her head had always angered her. Whey should she submit to someone who was no better than her in all aspects of the word. The only reason they held there current positions was because of their birth, nothing more.

Silently Takumi walked down the hallways of the branch house looking for Neji. If he was back from his mission then he would most likely be in his room. When she reached the end of the hall she stopped and knocked softly on the door to the right. Waiting a few seconds and getting no reply she tried again. Still there was nothing and she let her arm fall limply at her side with a sigh. He was probably still with his team.

Terning she made her way to her room where she promptly took a shower and changed into some regular clothing. Siting down on the futon she slid the drawer to her night stand open and removed a small black box. Undoing the silver latch she removed the contents and placed it beside her. The pictures were faded and tattered around the edges. Some were riped from countless attempts to destroy them before she stopped herself.

The first was of a tall white eyed man glaring at the camera with a scowl on his face. His long black hair was in a low ponytail much like her own and his forehead protector covered his forehead. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with a slight smile on her face, her white eyes glittering with happiness. Her raven hair was short, ending just above her shoulders. She wore no forehead protector and the green in the seal of the branch family was stark against her pail skin.

The next was the same woman holding a little girl. Her black hair was at her shoulder tied in a low ponytail with shorter bangs obscuring the mark on her forehead. Both were smiling at the camera but the woman's eyes held no happiness.

The last was the man standing behind the little girl with his hand on her shoulder. This time the girl looked sad and her eyes held no glitter as they did before. Her smile had also been replaced with a frown. If some one else was to look at the picture many would wonder what had taken her happiness away. Why did she look so sad?

Abruptly Takumi put the pictures back in the box before shoving it in the drawer and slamming it closed. Clinching her fists she sighed slowly. Now was not the time to think of the past she told her self. Swallowing she slid under her bed sheets and tuned of the light. She would need rest for tomorrows mission.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Team seven stood in the Hokages office after there mission. Three of the members where fine but a certain blond sported a few cuts and bruises from their reluctant target. Naruto hoped the lord's wife was happy to have her damned cat back. Why did every D rank mission they went on always end in him getting hurt for some reason or another? He was also getting tired of these 'suck ass jobs' they where getting sent on. Do you know how hard it is to babysit five kids at once? Hell, he was a ninja and even he was traumatized by that ordeal.

"Hmmm, lets see here. There an opining to go shopping in a near by village, baby sitting for the lord of the west, gardening for-"

"NO!" Shouted the blond. "I'm tired of these useless mission you send us on!"

"Naruto! Don't interrupt the Hokage like that!" Scolded Iruka.

"I'm tired of all these petty jobs you send us on. Anyone could do this! Give us a real mission!" Retorted Naruto.

"Naruto." Said the Hokage. "Do you not understand the ranking system? Genin are allowed to do D rank. Chuunin can do..." Sandaime rambled on about mission and there rank and ninja ranks but no one was relay listing. Well, maybe Iruka was but that doesn't count. They were all more interested in what Naruto had for dinner than what their leader was talking about. Only when he finished his speech did the Hokege realized this.

"NARUTO! Are you listing to me?!"

Team seven jerked there heads up looking more than a little sheepish. _'I'll be in trouble for this later..' _Thought Kakashi.

"Listen ojiisan, I'm not the little kid that used to pull pranks around the village." Narutos face became serious. " I'm a ninja and I want a more important task. That's all I'm asking Hokage-sama."

His teammates and sensei stared at him. Naruto wasn't as stupid as they thought he was. Well Takumi had never thought of him as stupid, immature was a better word but she was still surprised by his demeanor. This side of the blond only came out in important situations, maybe Naruto was growing up.

"Fine." The Hokage said with a sigh. "I have a C rank bodyguard mission to wave." The blonds eyes immediately sparkled with happiness. "Who is it!? A lord!? A hime!?" He asked excitedly. Ok, mabey he was as stupid as they thought. The old man motioned for the door to open and team seven terned around to see there new client. Let me tell you, it was definitely _not_ a princess.

A grungy looking older man with a fisherman's hat stood in the doorway, a bottle of sake in his hands. His cheeks where tinted pink from intoxication as he squinted at them through his glasses. Taking a swig of his drink he stepped into the room.

"These brats are going to protect me? What about the short stupid looking one? Is he even a ninja?" His asked in a gruff voice. Naruto broke out laughing and asked who was the stupid looking one. Lets just say that Sasuke was the tallest and Takumi was _not_ the shortest. After Kakashi stopped the blond from trying to kill their mission the older man introduced himself.

"I'm Tazuna the grate bridge builder and your going to protect me with your lives."

The three genin glanced at each other before Kakashi cleared his throat. "OK team, I'll give you an hour to pack then meet me at the gates."

Team seven nodded before heading of to there respective homes. Maybe this mission would be more exciting...

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Silently Takumi packed her things for there mission. Change of clothing, weapons, bedroll, food. She thought about telling Hiashi-sama that she would be gone. He would need someone to look after Hanabi when she was away. His second daughter would likely want to spar with her. Even at eight she had tallent and loved to test it against the byakuganless Takumi. Of course the older Hyuuga had always won but it never deterred the smaller girl. When she was done with her pack she headed out the doors to the main house, it was better to give Hiashi useless information than to get scolded for it later.

Entering the main house she kept her eyes to the ground with her hands clasp in front of her. Reaching the end of the hall she went to her knees and knocked softly on the paper door. There was a stern 'Enter' and she slid the door open to scoot into the room still on her knees. When she reached the center of the room she bowed her head until her forehead protector rested on the cold wooden floor.

"Rise" Said main house leader from his place in the shadows.

Takumi did so but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hiashi-sama." She nodded.

"Why have you disturbed me at this time?"

"I'm leaving on a mission today Hiashi-sama. I wanted you to know so you could find a replacement for Hanabi-sama."

Silence greeted the room and she herd him shift in his seat.

"Dismissed" He said simply.

Bowing her head she backed out of the room on her knees and slid the doors closed. When she was out of the main house she sighed. How degrading it made her feel to act so meek. Like she was nothing but a speck of dirt for him to brush of his clothing. It had always angered her that no matter how strong you where in the branch house a main house member could always best you with a couple of hand seals.

Neji had always said she should be resigned to her fate. That nothing would ever change and she should get used to it. Takumi did not believe that, she wanted to be stronger so she would have respect. To be honored as a woman or girl that was powerful. From the moment she came into this world she had been told she was weak and would never amount to anything. That her blood was dirty and she would never have the strength of the Hyuuga clan behind her.

She knew those things where not true. She had one of the most powerful bloodlines compared to the Byakugan or Sharingan. She was a full blooded Hyuuga and not a bastard child that they made her out to be. Sometimes though, it was hard to remember that. Hard to not doubt the scrolls. Not to think maybe she was a fluke and her mother had betrayed her father with another man and that was the reason for her eyes.

Shaking her head of depressing thought she made her way to the gates of the village. Tazuna was there standing beside a travel ready Sasuke. Takumi took her place beside the Uchiha and waited for their other team members. They where quiet for the longest time before the bridge builder started talking about his new project. She guessed that the silence had gotten to him. The Hyuuga had never really thought about it but Sasuke really was a quiet person.

In the academe she never really talked to him. He was just a good ninja to her. Sure she had worked with him on a few projects but that was it. They never really interacted together unless they had to. Come to think of it Sasuke never interacted with anyone unless he had to. Takumi knew about the clan massacre and the person that committed it. How could she not, the Uchiha clan had been the strongest in Konoha. The Hyuuga clan had been in an uproar, talks of the assassination of their clan had seeped through the main house like wild fire.

The elders had used the incident as just another reason for the cursed seal. Stressing that to have order there must be absolute power to the main house. Not like the Uchiha clan in which every one had been equal. Takumi wondered how that logic worked. Hadent Itachi been the clan leader's son? What would stop a main house member from committing the exact same crime?

"Takumi-chan?!" Shouted a voice from beside her snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking to her right she saw Naruto standing there with a worried look on his face, Kakashi stood behind him looking board. Shaking her head she moved next to Tazuna.

"Are you OK Takumi-chan?" The blond asked.

"I'm fine Naruto." She replied still looking ahead. "Can we leave Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, yes lets head out team." Kakashi said motioning for them to move. Naruto smiled happily while bouncing in front of the group.

"Why are you so happy brat?" Asked Tazuna.

"It's my first time out of the village!" He shouted while pumping his fist in the air. The old man frowned and glanced at Kakashi.

"Are you sure that kids a ninja?" He asked

The Jounin smiled while looking at the blond boy. "I'm sure Tazuna-san. Not to worry anyway, I'm a Jounin of the leaf, I assure you we can protect you from anything we might encounter on your journey."

"What ever you say. He still looks like an idiot to me."

Naruto stopped in mud jump and terned to glare at the old man.

"Shut up you old fart! I'm a ninja of the leaf, don't talk to me like that!" He shouted.

"Your still a snot nose brat to me kid!" Tazuna shot.

"I could kill you right now you know!" The blond retorted while going for his kunai. Takumi moved beside him and patted his shoulder before walking ahead of him. Naruto's hands dropped to his sides and he terned to follow her. Not before sending him his best glare though. Tazuna's eyebrows rose before he terned his head to the amused looking Kakashi.

"What was that all about?"

The jounin shook his head and continued walking. This was going to be one hell of a day...

**-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Baku Suishouha**(Bursting Water Collision Waves)-Suiton • Baku Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, the user will expel water from there lungs. This will then expand into a large volume of water. The Justu is used by Kisame of the Akatsuki in the manga and is currently unranked. If you have read the manga you have seen what this jutsu can do. I assure you that Takumi's is nothing compared to the fish mans. She is only a genin after all. Her wave radius is much smaller and she has less control of where the water goes.

**Juin Jutsu**-This seal is attached to the members of the Hyuuga Branch Family. It is placed on the family member at birth to ensure the secrets of the Byakugan do not fall into enemy hands. It also ensures the Branch member follows the orders of the Main House. When the seal is placed on the Branch members forehead, their mind can be destroyed by a hand seal known only by the Main family.

I had originally wanted this chapter to be longer. Then I figured this would be a good place to stop so my other chapters would flow correctly. Any way, I think I did a good job at making Takumi not a Mary Sue in this chapter. She wasn't overly strong or a genius. The idea that she would figure out the point of the test came to me in the middle of typing. I mean when I watched the anime I figured the meaning out before Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura so it doesnt take a genius. Also with the line of thought she was on it would eventually lead to that conclusion.

Another thing, the reason I skipped Naruto and Sasuke's fights is because there boring. If you have watched the anime or read the manga you know what happens, I don't need to explain them again. Also I skipped the cat mission for 2 reasons. One because its also boring when you don't get to actually see Naruto get his ass handed to him by a cat. Second because there's no point, all it dose is take up word space and make your story longer. Hope you like it! Oh and review!


	3. San

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi No Manako**

Chapter San.

* * *

-

Team Kakashi had been traveling for a couple of hours on a dirt path that would lead them strait into wave. The walk was relatively quiet excusing Naruto's occasional outbursts. The genin discovered just why they where being given this mission when Kakashi explained to them that wave country had no ninja of it's own. Takumi wondered what it was like to live in a village with no shinobi. A place like that sounded completely foreign to her. The life of a civilian was something she had never really thought about.

Naruto on the other had was appalled with the though of no ninja. What did the people do all day?! Not knowing how to use a kunai or jutsu, that was just plane scary! Not Becoming Hokage would be hard but the idea of never being a ninja made him shudder. On that thought the blond boy shook his head. No way would he not become Hokage! He would be the best one Konoha had ever seen. Even better than the fourth people always talked about.

A puddle on the path brought Naruto out of his thoughts. Maybe he could jump in it? That sounded kinda fun, the constant walking was getting boring. Glancing to his side and spotting Takumi he sighed. If he did, then it would most likely get her wet. Letting his shoulders droop he avoided it, no way did he want to see what the Hyuuga looked like when she was pissed. A few feet behind him Kakashi glanced at the water before sighing. This definitely was going to be one hell of a day.

_Clink!_

Pivoting around at the sound, team seven was greeted by the site of there sensei covered in chains. What the hell? The two figures dressed in identical cloakes and masks standing next to him cocked their heads to the side. Each masked nin had a clawed hand with a chain protruding from the palm. Conveniently those chains just so happened to be the ones around Kakashi. With a sickening crack both pulled back on there arms, completely destroying the jounins body.

"One little piggy." Said one in a raspy voice.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha gaped openly at the scene while Naruto let out an anguished scream of 'Kakashi-sensei!' Frozen, wide eyed, the blond boy couldn't move as both nins rushed towards him. Distantly he herd someone yell his name but he couldn't react. His mind was still stuck on the fact that there sensei was dead. When both attackers where five feet away he finally woke up enough to realize he might just die before he was spun around and sent crashing to the ground with a thud.

Blinking the world into focus he stared blankly at a dark blue back. Lifting his gaze he looked into the clearly angry eyes of Hyuuga Takumi. Vaguely he realized her pupils had changed from their normal state to black stars. So much for not getting her pissed...

"What the hell do you think your doing? Protect Tazuna!" She said before terning back to the nin in front of her.

Meizu's clawed arm hung limply at his side as he glared at the girl before him. Thanks to her it was useless! How the hell was he supposed to know the bitch was a Hyuuga?! Her eyes weren't even the white that was attributed to that clan! Now she had closed all his tenketsu points! Gatô was going to get a mouth full for this! He just hoped that Gouzu was doing better than him.

This was not the case for Gouzu though. He to had lost one of his weapons because of one the brats. The chain in his palm had been broken thanks to the Uchiha pining it to a tree to stop his attack on the blond. Stupid genin, Gatô better pay them extra for this!

"Get the old man!" Said Meizu before flipping over Takumi to rush Tazuna. Gouzo fallowed seconds after.

Naruto, who had followed the Hyuuga's advice and moved in front of Tazuna, held his kunai protectively in front of him. Both nin ran forward as Sasuke appeared beside him in the same protective stance. Just as their attackers where upon them they stopped. More like they _where_ stopped.

Hatake Kakashi stood before them looking his normal lazy self holding both unconscious nin in his arms. Naruto let out a happy shout while yelling his name. Takumi and Sasuke on the other hand frowned. _'Show off...' _was their collective thought.

"Good job Sasuke, Takumi." He said with a lazy smile. "Sorry for not coming sooner Naruto. I honestly didn't think you would freeze up like that."

The blonds mood immediately damped at that thought. Damn, even if he did move in the end it took Takumi all but tackling him! Glancing around he saw Sasuke standing away from the group with his hands in his pockets looking like nothing had ever happened. Frowning he looked over to Takumi who was watching Kakashi tie the nin to a tree. Her stance was relaxed, just like the bastard's. The only thing that would indicate she was in a fight was the small amount of red tainting her left side. Waite red!

"Takumi-chan! Your bleeding!" The blond shouted.

Lifting her arm to look at the scratches Takumi frowned. Damn, she never even felt it. _'Must have gotten it when I saved Naruto...' _She thought.

"Oh my Kami Takumi-chan, are you OK?!" Asked a frantic blond who had somehow in the time it took her to asses her wounds moved from across the clearing to stand in front of her.

"I'm fine Naruto, its just a scratch." She said a little annoyed.

"Actually you need to take one of these." Kakashi said holding out a small pill. "They coated there claws with poison. This will keep you from getting sick."

Takumi stared at the pill in front of her. What the hell was it? She had never seen anything like this before. Her apprehension must have shown on her face.

"Its a Doku Chiyu pill, it neutralizes poisons from inside the body. You should take one also Naruto." The jounin explained.

Frowning the blond boy looked down at his hand. A small amount of blood surrounded three small gashes where one of the nin's claws grazed him. He stared blankly at the wound until his had was pulled away from him by a smaller one.

"Baka." Takumi said while raping his wound in gauze. "You should be more careful, your hurt also."

Naruto seemed to be at a lost for words and just watched quietly as the black haired girl tended to his wounds. Vaguely he realized she was the third person that had ever done this for him. Iruka and the Hokage being the other two. Once finished she dropped his arm and returned the gauze to her pack.

"Be more careful next time." She commanded before walking over to where Kakashi was talking to Tazuna.

The blond boy stared dumbly at his bandaged hand contemplating what had just happened. She had cared about his well being! Not many people had done that in Naruto's life and when they did...

"Dobe. Never seen a bandage before?" Said a voice snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning he frowned at the sight of a smirking Sasuke.

"Of course I've seen a bandage teme! Its just that Takumi-chan did a really good job, that's all!" He shouted.

"...Hn..." Sasuke grunted before walking over to where the others had gathered. Naruto gritted his teeth and did the same. Damn he really hated that teme some times!

Kakashi sighed while looking down at the missing nin he had tied to a tree. Something was up with this mission. The bridge builder was hiding something from all of theme.

"These are Chuunin from the hidden mist. When they fight its to the death."

"How did you figure us out?" Asked one.

"The puddle that you used as your cover should never have existed. It hasn't rained in days." Replied Kakashi.

"If you knew about the attack then why did you let the kids fight?" Asked Tazuna with a frown.

"I wanted to see who their target was."

"Why their target was...?"

"I wanted to see who they wanted to attack. Was it you or one of the ninja you where traveling with. The only people we should have encountered on this journey are gangs and bandits not ninja."

Kakashi's 'eye' hardened before he continued. "The thing that worries me Tazuna-san is that you are hiding something from us. This was supposed to be a D ranked mission. Now it is at least a B, we are not equipped to handle a mission such as this."

"What?! No! We can do it Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted Naruto.

"You and Takumi are hurt Naruto. It's best if we head back to Konoha. You froze during that fight with two chuunin. Next time the ninja will be of higher rank and Takumi may not be able to save you."

Naruto clinched his teeth before looking down. Those things Kakashi had said hurt his but they where true. He _had_ frozen in the fight and Takumi _had_ saved him. And Sasuke. That teme had taken it all in stride. Like nothing ever happened! _'Damn it_!' He was a good ninja! He could do this. He would protect the old man with his life is he had to! Making up his mind he removed a kunai from his pouch and drove it into his wounded hand.

"...Naruto..." Said Takumi uneasily. "What are you doing?"

Smirking he lifted his head to look at her. "I froze up in the fight and you got hurt because of it. It wont happen again. I'm going to protect that old man with my life! I swear on the pain in my right hand!"

The Hyuuga smirked. "I'll hold you to that Naruto."

The blond smiled at her. Every thing was going to be OK.

"Your really brave to say all that Naruto." Said Kakashi with a smile "But if you don't get that wound tended to your going to die."

Naruto's face immediately became blank. Come to think of it, having a kunai in his had did hurt. A lot!

"I can't die here!" He cried. "I still gotta become Hokage!"

Kakashi only smile while grabbing his wounded hand and removing the bloody gauze. His smile faded however when he saw the condition of the wound or lack there of. Smooth skin was all that was under the bandage, not a cut or scratch. _'The work of the Kyuubi_...' He though grimly.

"Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei? You look so serious all of a sudden. I'm alright right?" Asked a worried Naruto.

"Every things fine." Replied Kakashi while re-bandaging his hand. There was no reason to make every one curious. As far as everyone else was concerned, let them think he was injured.

"Alright" Said the jounin standing up. "We will continue on the mission. Though Tazuna-san, I want answers when we get to wave."

Nodding the older man sighed in relief. Few! For a second there he thought he was a goner! There was no way he could have made it to wave without more assassins coming for his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

A thick mist surrounded the bout as team seven made there way to the island of wave. Surprisingly even Naruto was quiet and the only sound that could be herd was the soft sloshing of water against the wooden hull. All members of team Kakashi where curios as to what Tazuna was hiding. He didn't seem like the kind of man that usually deceived people. From what they had seen of him he was honest and straight forward. They wondered what could cause a man like him to lie...

"Tazuna-san, I have something to ask you." Kakashi's voice broke the silence.

Frowning the older man looked at him expectantly. "...Yes...?"

"Some one wants you dead, that is plane to see. I want to know who."

Tazuna sighed looking down at his hands. "I guess I have to reveal it then...There is a man named Gatô who runs a shipping company in wave. His business is the only way to get anything on or off the island so, as you can guess, he has a lot of power."

Kakashi's 'eye' widened. "Gatô! You mean _the_ Gatô? One of the richest men in the world!"

"Yes, that's him." Replied the bridge builder. "Anyway, the bridge that I am building would severely undermine his power over wave country. You see, on the surface, Gatô runes an innocent looking business. Underneath though, he is a drug runner and smuggler who hires missing nin. If my bridge is complete, his days as a criminal would be over."

"So he wants to kill you because you are an excellent bridge builder." Concluded Takumi.

Tazuna sighed. "Look, like you said before, you are not equipped to handle this mission. When you get me to wave you can leave, there is no reason for you to get involved." Kakashi opened his mouth to reply before the older man cut him off. "I just hope I get to see my wonderful daughter again. My grandson to, he so looks up to his grandfather...Oh well there is no way you could handle this mission."

Silence passed between the group before Kakashi smiled. "We will help you. Besides something like this could effect Konoha, its better to take care of it while its still small."

"Thank you!" Tazuna said with a smile. In his mind he was mentally congratulating himself for that wonderful sob storey he just used. Now maybe wave actually stood a chance against Gatô and his thugs. Besides, he really did have a daughter and a grandson to look after.

"Look theres the bridge now!" He pointed out through the mist.

Terning there heads team seven gasped. The thing was huge! It must have been twenty maybe thirty feet high and the support pillars teen feet wide! Though the mist was thick they could still make out the construction equipment on the top. They looked like the hadn't been used in a while though, it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"WOW ITS HUGE!" Shouted Naruto after braking out of his stupor.

"Shh, be quiet!" Scolded the captain. "I wouldn't even be sailing if the mist wasn't so thick! I'm a goner if any of Gatô's men find us here!"

Looking sheepish, the blond scratched the back of his head while murmuring a 'Sorry' before turning in his seat.

The bout slowly made its way through a dark tunnel before repairing on the other side. As the fog cleared the sight that greeted them was beautiful. A small bay with trees growing right out of the water. Houses where built to he waters edge showing that this was definitely a fishing town.

When they had made it to port Naruto was the first to touch land followed by the others.

"This is as far as I go." Said the captain.

Tazuna nodded his head to the man. "Yes, thank you for your help."

"Be careful." He responded while starting the boats engine and steering away from the docks.

Terning to face theme Tazuna sighed. "All right, take me home safely."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

There was something following theme. He could feel it. Something in the tree line had been with theme seance they left the docks. Now if he could just get his kunai to work right then maybe he could see what it was.

_Thunk!_

"Damn! Almost had it!"

"Naruto, stop." Commanded Takumi.

"But Takumi-chan! There_ is _something out there! I swear it!"

_Thunk!_

"Stop it brat! You almost got me that time!" Shouted Tazuna.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Why wont you stay still!" Naruto shouted to the object of his frushtration.

_Thunk!_

"BRAT!!"

The bridge builder was alone in his shouting. This time the ninja in the group actually _did_ feel something in the tree line. Frowning Takumi made her way over to a bush and peered behind it before sweat dropping. These where the times when she wondered if Naruto was funny enough to keep around.

"I found what you where looking for Naruto." she said blandly.

Grinning happily the blond made his way to her side, though it emedeatly droped when he saw what she was talking about. There behind the bush in a small clearing was a rabbit. Not a regular rabbit minde you but a terified one. The poor little white bunney was shaking all over, its eyes on the kunai placed dangerisly close to its head.

"Bunny!" Naruto shouted while running to its side. "Oh, im sorry Kawaii-chan!" He repeted while hugging the rabbit to his body.

"You should be more careful with your weapons Naruto." Sighed Kakashi.

"Yea dobe, you almost killed the thing." Commented Sasuke.

The Hyuuga however kept quiet while the rest of the team argued. Something was wrong with all of this. If Naruto had thought something was following theme for as long as he did then it was not a rabbit. Everything seemed to simple, to perfect. _'What are you hiding...?' _She narrowed her eyes at the bunny before a spike of killer intent washed over her. _'What?!'_

"Get down!" Shouted Kakashi.

The gunin did as they where told and hit the ground just in time to doge a huge sward aimed at there heads. A few feet away it loged itself in a tree, standing on it was a figure.

The man wore nothing to cover his abdomen besides a leather strap to hold his sward. His mouth was wrapped in bandages, his arms and calves clad in spotted guards. The mist headband cocked at an odd angel on his head bore a gash, a sign that he was a missing nin.

Standing with his hand in his pockets looking completely relaxed Kakashi walked into the clearing followed by the others.

"Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Village Hidden In The Mist." He drawled.

_'Exiled ninja...?' _Thought Naruto. _'Who cares...I can't let Sasuke beat me!' _Deciding on getting in to action before the dark haired Uchiha could Naruto rushed forward to attack but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Your in the way. Stay back. Everyone." He said sternly.

"Why?" Asked The blond confused.

"This man is different from the ones we met before. If hes are enemy...'' Kakashi said, placing a hand on the part of his headband that covered his eye. "I can't win like this."

"I'm guessing your Kakashi, the Sharingan user." Said Zabuza in a low voice.

Sasuke and Takumi immediately tensed. _'Kakashi has the Sharingan?! But that's a blood inheritance of the Uchiha clan_!'

"I'm sorry but I need you to hand over the old man." Continued The missing nin.

"Everey one take the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi commanded slowly. "Do not join the battle."

"What!" Naruto cried outraged.

"To not join in is team work." The leaf jounin committed. Lifting his headband Kakashi slowly revealed his scared left eye. The pupal looked dilated surrounded by three black commas with a red back ground.. _'So this is the Sharingan...' _Thought Takumi in awe. She had never seen it before. To her it was much more beautiful than the dull white eyes of the Byakugan she was used to.

"I'm honored that I can see the Saringan that I've herd about." Said Zabuza.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! Sharingan! You people keep saying that but what is it?!" Shouted a confused Naruto.

"Sharingan...is the power the eye generates." Said Sasuke. "Ones who use doujusu are said to have powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that a doujutsu user can posses. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses."

The missing nin smurked. "Correct that isn't all. The scary part is that the Sharingan can understand how an aponints technique works, and copy it."

Slowly a mist crept from a lake next to the clearing to surround the group as Zabuza continued. "When I was in the Mist assassination squad. Your information was in the bingo book I cared asking for your capture." He directed his hand toward Kakashi. "It also noted this...The man that captured over a thousand techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

The three gunin's eyes widended. There sensei was that good of ninja! During the bell test they actually thought they could beet him! Now that was a laugh!

"Lets cut the chit-chat here." Said said Zabuza crouching down. "I have to kill the old man."

Team seven immediately surrounded Tazuna while glaring at the mist nin. No way in hell where they letting that guy get the bridge builder!

"Ah, Kakashi, it seems I have to kill you first." He removed his sward from the branch before disappearing. There was a ripple in the pond and the genin looked to see Zabuza now standing there with his right arm raised above his head and his left to his mouth. Water swirled around him like a tornado as he glared at Kakashi.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." The mist nin muttered disappearing in a cloud of fog.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"He will come for me first." Said the jounin walking to the middle of the clearing.

"What is he?" Takumi asked.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in the hidden villages of the mists ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques."

"Silent...?" Asked Naruto.

"Just as the name implies, its a technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It is possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I can not use my Sharingan to its full potential, so don't let your grad down." Kakashi paused letting the information set in before continuing. "But if you fail, your only going to die."

There was silence through the clearing. All that could be herd was the slightly ragged breath of Naruto as he contemplated the fact that you could be killed and not even know it until it was over. The mist had gotten thicker by this point, it was hard to even see teen feet in front of you let alone see an elite ninja coming. How the hell would they survive this?

"The mist is getting thicker!" Shouted Naruto slightly panicked.

"Wave country is surrounded by the ocean. Mist is normal." Said Tazuna.

"Sensei!" Said Takumi sharply, bringing there attention to Kakashi. Or the spot where he was supposed to be, by now the mist was to thick to see anything.

"Eight points." Echoed Zabuza's voice around them. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart...Now which vital organ do you want to get stuck at?"

Suddenly there was a chakra spike and a gust of wind. The mist cleared to reveal Kakashi glowing slightly blue with his back terned to them. At the same time the killer intent soured through the roof almost choking the genin. It was like the air was constricting, slowly draining the life out of theme.

_'What an intense thirst for blood...' _Thought Sasuke panicking. _'If I move ill be detected and killed...If I stay here any longer I'll lose my mind!' _The kunai clucked in is right hand shook slightly as he tightened his grip. _'I would rather die than feel this any longer!'_

"Sasuke." Came Kakshi's voice over his panicked mind. "Don't worry, Ill protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." He finished with a smile over his shoulder.

The killer intent lessened after that. The weight on there shoulders being lifted by there sensei's words.

"I don't know about that." Said Zabuza's voice suddenly behind them. "Its over." He said raising his sward to strike theme down.

Kakshi's Sharingan eye opened wider as the commas moved slightly. Before the missing nin could finish the death blow Kakshi had kunaied him in the gut. The others jumped a safe distance away to watch as water instead of blood poured from the wound.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Shouted Naruto as the real Zabuza appeared ready to swing his mighty sword.

"Die!" The mist nin shouted cleaving Kakashi in half. The jounins body immediately terned to water, just like Zabuza's. Seems like the sword wilding nin wasn't you only one who dealt in copy's.

"It's over." Said the real Kakashi holding a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "This is the end."

"This is the end?" The missing nin laughed. "You don't understand. You can't defeat me with your imitations."

Kakashi 'Humph'ed in reply as Zabuza laughed again. "Your pretty good though, I'll give you that." He looked over his shoulder at the leaf nin. "However," Suddenly his voice came from behind Kakashi "I'm not that easy to defeat." Said the real Zabuza as the clone in front of Kakashi exploded into water.

"He's a fake to!" Shouted Naruto.

Swinging his sward towards Kakashi only to have him duck Zabuza drove his weapon into the ground. Using the handle for leverage he sent a kick to the leaf nin's left side, sending him into the lake near by.

_'THE Kakashi-sensei was kicked away...'_ Thought Takumi in surprise. _'His taijutsu is superb!'_

Emerging from the water Kakashi frowned. _'Whats with this water...It's heavy...'_

"Heh, " laughed Zabuza who had appeared behind the jounin on the waters surface. "Baka, the Suirou no Jutsutechnique."

_'Shit!' _Cursed Kakashi before being enclosed in an orb of water. The mist nin's right hand stayed enclosed in the prison with him as he rose above the lake. That was one of the disadvantages of this particular jutsu, the loss of one of a limb.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when your moving." Zabuza Terned his head to the genin and smirked. "Now then Kakashi, I'll finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them."

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." He said raising his left arm to his chest.

The water clone rose from the ground in front of the genin with a smile on its bandaged face. "You three where forehead protector as if you are real ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words you can call yourselves a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. Until then you are just playing ninja." Raising an arm to its chest the clone disappeared before there eyes.

_'He disappeared again..' _thought the blond genin worriedly. "Naruto!" He heard Takumi shout before getting a knee in the face sending him backward and removing his forehead protector. "Your just kids." Said the Zabuza clone now standing on Naruto's head band.

"Every one run! Take Tazuna-san and get away from here!" Shouted Kakashi from his place in the water prison. "You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this thing! He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Go now!"

_'Run?'_ Thought Sasuke through clinched teeth. _'You must be kidding...Now that your cought thats no longer an optain.'_

"We have to do it!" Shouted Sasuke rushing forward.

Zabuza easily blocked the shuriken thrown by the genin with his sword before grabbing the Uchiha by the neck when he jumped in the air to attack again.

Throwing him away the mist nin smirked. "To easy."

_'Sasuke was defeated so easily...This is a jounin...a real ninja' _Thought Naruto in awe. _'I have to run! We'll be killed for sure!' _Before he could do so though he caught a look at his bandaged hand. His vow! How could he have forgotten?! _'I'll hold you to that Naruto...' _Came Takumi's voice in his mined. _'I'm a ninja damn it! I won't run anymore!'_

Clinching his teeth the blond boy rushed toward Zabuza with a war cry. "Baka! Stop!" Shouted Kakashi but he continued to run. He was a fucking ninja!

Zabuza smirked. "Baka." He said before kicking Naruto away from him. What did this kid think he was doing? There was no way a genin could beat an elite jounin like him.

"Naruto!" Came Takumi's voice. "I hope that had a point to it!"

Chuckaling the blond slowly raised himself into a kneeling position. There in his wounded hand was his forehead protector. Takumi smirked. _'I think I've found another reason to keep you around Naruto.'_

" Hey...No-brow..." He said once he was standing. "Put this in your bingo book. The man who will become Hokage of Konoha one day...The Konoha style ninja...Uzumaki Naruto." He finished with a smirk and a tightening of his headband.

"Sasuke." Naruto said still not looking away from Zabuza. "Lend me your ears for a second."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plane." The blond grinned moving next to the Uchiha.

They talked in whispers after that, not giving there enemy a chance to decipher there strategy. Takumi stood between the two, keeping an eye on Zabuza. She could hear what they where saying though the plans didn't seem to include her. That fact didn't bother her though, it was good to see Sasuke and Naruto working as a team for once. She would always step in if it was needed anyway.

"You seem quite confident," Came Zabuza's voice. "But do you even have a chance at victory."

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Kakshi. "I told you to run away! Are mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!"

"Old man..." Naruto said looking over his shoulder at the bridge builder.

"Don't worry..." Tazuna laughed dryly. "Sorry every one...Fight as much as you want!" He grinned.

Sasuke 'Humph'ed. "So that's how it is." He said with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" Naruto called to Zabuza who laughed in reply.

"You don't learn do you?"

"What?" Asked a confused blond.

"Still pretending to be a ninja? When I was your age. " He raised his arms. "These hands were already soaked in blood."

"The Demon Zabuza." Said Kakashi.

"Oh? It seems you've heard of me."

"A long time ago." Started the leaf jounin with a frown. "The Village Hidden in the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village there was an obstacle to becoming a ninja."

"So you know about the final test there." Stated Zabuza.

"The final test?" Asked Naruto.

The mist nin just laughed with his eyes closed.

"Hey! What about the 'final test'?"

"Students killing each other." Zabuza said simply.

The missing nin's voice grew distant. "Students who have eaten from the same pot are separated in to groups of two and forced to fight...to the death. This is done with friends who have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together."

"Ten years ago the village had to go through a reformation." Continued Kakashi for him. "Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it."

"A reformation...?" Asked Naruto. "What did the monster do...?"

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja...Killed over 100 candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation."

"That was fun." Said Zabuza with a laugh before disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke. He kneed the genin in the stomach sending him back ten feet then, with speed non of the pre-teens had ever seen, appeared over his body and elbowed him into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Said Takumi sharply as the mist nin placed a foot on his abdomen and presed down. The Uchiha coughed up blood.

"Die." Zabuza said passively.

"Damn!" Cursed Naruto while bringing his hands in front of him to form a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clones of the blond surrounded the group, all of them glaring.

"Ah, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And you replicated into quite a few." Said Zabuza wile placing a hand on his sward.

"Here I come!" The said in union, raising their kunai and rushing toward the missing nin. Zabuza stood there passively as the clones cover him before erupting with a war cry from the group. The clones that had been carelessly tossed to the side disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving only the real Naruto left.

As the blond skidded across the ground he tossed a kunai in the air, shouting for Sasuke to catch it. Once the Uchiha had in in his grasp it puffed to reveal a ring of metal with blades attached to the sides. Smirking, Sasuke flicked his wrist causing the four blades to extend. "Fuuma shurikan, the Shadow Windmill."

"A shurikan won't work on me." Said Zabuza.

Ignoring the warning Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the weapon with a cry toward the missing nin. Who, in tern, did nothing as it missed his body completely. Widening his eyes he terned to watch it fly toward the real him still with Kakashi.

"Ah, I see. After the real body."

Outstretching is arm and caching the shuriken with little effort the mist nin laughed. That, however, was before he noticed another aimed at his body. Quickly he raised his legs allowing the weapon to pass by him. The 'weapon' however was not what it seemed. Ten feet behind him it erupted into a plume of smoke to reveal Naruto who promptly threw a kunai.

Unable to doge in his current position Zabuza riped his hand away from the cage holding Kakashi to move out of the way. He didn't however move soon enough to escape a cut just below the eye.

"Stupid brat!" He yelled making a move to throw the fuuma shuriken at the blond. He was stopped though by Kakashi who was now free of his prison and able to help his team.

"Naruto, grate plan." He said glaring at Zabuza. "You guys have grown up..."

"Heh," Laughed the missing nin. "I got distracted and released the jutsu."

"Wrong!" Denied Kakashi reinforcing his glare. "You didn't release it. You were _forced_ to release it."

"I'll tell you, I don't fall fore the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" He finished.

Takumi glanced at the blond boy still in the water and frowned. Damn, she didn't like him being so close to that Zabuza guy. If anything happened he could get in the way.

"Takumi, stay focused." Said Sasuke from beside her.

Nodding her head she moved in front of Tazuna, fixing a glare at the missing nin from afar.

Pushing the shurikan away from his arm and sending it out of site Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other. While still in the air the mist nin brought his hand into a seal, Kakshi's Sharingan eye immediately widened.

Once on the ground Zabuza continued is hand signs. "Ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, pig, bird, ox, horse, bird, tiger, dog, snake, gout..." He went through the motions like they where nothing as Kakashi did the same.

"Tore!" They said in union as their movements stopped. The water erupted in two columns next to the nin before gliding around each other and morphing into what looked like dragons. "Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The yellow eyed dragons charged sending a huge wave toward Naruto and the group on land. Biting at each others bodies before they erupting into an explosion of water drenching the genin even more.

Both jounin clashed, kunai to sword in the middle of the chose. _'Strange...' _Thought Zabuza wile glaring at Kakashi. _'The Saringan can copy techniques yes. But why was he able to use that technique? Could he be...?'_

Testing his theory Zabuza jumped away from the leaf nin, Kakashi did the same. Running to the left he narrowed his eyes as the other did this also. Finally he raised his arm in a seal formation and wasn't surprised as Kakashi followed suite. _'He...my movements...Hes completely...'_

"Reading them." Finished the silver haired jounin.

Zabuza's eyes widened. _'What..? Did he just read my mind?...Damn that_..'

"Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?"

Narrowing his eyes the mist nin laughed dryly. "All your doing is copying me..."

""You cant beat me you monkey bastard!"" Both jounin said in union.

Growling Zabuza set his hand in to motion forming seals. "Damn you! I'll make sure you can never open that monkey mouth again!" His eyes widened though when he saw _himself_ standing behind Kakashi. _'What is this...? Some kind of genjutsue?'_

"Daibakufu no Jutsu!" called Kakashi wile his Sharingan eye widened and the commas turned.

"What?!" Shouted Zabuza before being overtaken by the wave. As he struggled to free himself he ran over what had happened in his mind. That was the jutsu he was going to use, but some how Kakashi had predicted that and preformed it before him. How on earth had this happened?

When the wave had subsided Zabuza found himself coughing up water against a tree. It wasn't long before he was pined to that tree by several kunai in his arms and legs.

"Its over." Said Kakashi from his position on a branch.

"How...?" Asked the mist nin weakly. "Can you...see the future?"

"Yeah..." The jounin replied raising his kunai. "Your going to die."

Kakashi's eyes widened however when two senbon came from the tree line and punchered Zabuza's throat causing him to fall to the ground. Jerking his head in the direction the weapons came from his eyes narrowed.

There standing on a tree branch was a figure. It's long brown hair was puled into a bun at the back of its head. Their face was covered by a white mask with slits for eyes and red swirls around the mouth area. The clothes where nondescript, only a brown yukata and pants with regular sandals for footwear.

"Your right." They spoke in soft voice. "He died."

Naruto, who had just puled himself out of the water looked upon the seen with a frown. He watched as Kakashi jumped next to the missing nin's body and pressed to fingers to his pulse.

"He really is dead..." Said the jounin before looking over to the figure.

"Thank you very much." They said bowing. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask...your a hidden mist hunter-nin..."

"Impressive...You are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" Asked Naruto glaring.

"You don't know what a hunter-nin is?" Asked Takumi. "A hunter-nin is a ninja who hunts down missing nin like Zabuza. They also destroy the body after death to ensure the village keeps its secrets."

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nin..." Said the finger vaguely.

_'From his voice and height, hes probably not much older than Naruto and the others...'_ Thought Kakashi. _'Yet hes a hunter-nin...Hes definitely not a normal kid..'_

Glaring at the masked ninja Naruto pointed a finger at him. "What the hell?! Who the hell are you!" He shouted.

"Don't worry Naruto," Said Kakashi standing. "Hes not an enemy."

"I'm not asking that!...I'm asking because Zabuza was killed by...by a kid not much different from me! It makes us look...It makes us look stupid!"

"I understand you don't want to believe it." Said the jounin now standing next to him. "But it is the truth...In this world there are kids as young as you...yet stronger than me."

Naruto frowned at the hunter-nin as he disappeared in a gust of wind only to reaper by Zabuza's body. "Your battle," They said lifting it over there shoulder. "Is now over. I must dispose of this body...it is a body with many secrets. Farewell." A gust of leaves and they where gone.

"What?!" Shouted the blond running to the empty spot. "Where did he go?"

"Hes not here any more." Kakashi replied moving his headband to cover his Sharingan eye once again.

Naruto dropped to his knees and glared at the ground. "What are we?!" He shouted punching the dirt. "What are we?!" Kakashi was about to stop him before Takumi made her way to his side, grabbing his arm in bid punch.

"I told you to be more careful." She said sternly. "What is it with you and hurting yourself. Things like this happen when you are a ninja. You have to stop acting like a brat, how can you become Hokage like this?"

The blond stared up at her with wide eyes before his mouth molded into a grin. "Hell yeah! I'll get stronger and kick that hunter-nins ass!" He said happily jumping to his feet. "Thanks Takumi-chan!"

"That's not what I meant..." She mumbled behind the blond.

"Are mission isn't over. We still have to get Tazuna-san back to his home." Said Kakashi

"Super! Thanks guys!" Said the bridge builder with a grin. "Come over to my house and relax!"

"Ok, lets go!" Commanded the jounin taking a step to leave. He stopped though, his body going ridged before slumping to the ground.

"What? Whats wrong?" Asked Naruto running to his side.

"Hes unconscious." Said Takumi. "I think it has something to do with his eye."

"Why would that have something to do with it?"

"I can't explain it now Naruto, we need to get Kakashi-sensei to a place to rest."

"Take him to my house." Said Tazuna. "You all can rest there. My daughter will love having you over."

Nodding her head she motioned for the boys to help her carry the limp body of their sensei to Tazuna's house. _'This was one hell of a day...'_ She thought tiredly.

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Meizu**--This missing-nin fled Hidden Mist with the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. He is the younger of the twin Demon Brothers, and wears his poisoned claws on left arm.

**Gouzu**--This missing-nin fled Hidden Mist with the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. He is the elder of the twin Demon Brothers, and wears his poisoned claws on his right arm.

**Doku Chiyu pill**-- A medical capsule that destroys mild to severe poisons by absorbing them and allowing the body to expel them naturally. Although the pill his handy, it dose not work on inhaled toxins or poisons not passed through the blood stream. By the way this one his mine. You steal you die.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu-- **Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-- **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however, it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-- **Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

**Daibakufu no Jutsu--**Suiton • Daibakufu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls them away.

**Suirou no Jutsu-- **Suirou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to imprison an opponent. The ninja forms the necessary hand seals which causes the water to form around the target into a spherical prison which only allows for limited movement. The ninja must keep their body touching the water prison to maintain its existence. If the contact is broken, the water falls away and their target is released. When combined with a bunshin technique, the ninja can imprison their target but still allow for a clone to attack others nearby.

OK I just want to say YES THIS IS LIKE THE ANIME! Well there is a reason for it. The information gained in this chapter will be important later on, and I'm not just talking about the stuff about Zabuza. Secondly I want to say that I had hell writing this chapter. I hate fight scenes! Its hard to write them! Well, that's really all I have to say, I hope you like this chapter. Again though, for you major fans of Naruto who know a lot about it like I do. I'm sorry about this chapter. I know it was boring for you! Don't worry though, other chapters will NOT follow the anime so closely.


	4. Shi

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi no Manako**

Chapter Shi.

* * *

-

Takumi sat on a window seal looking out at the ocean. Team seven had arrived at Tazun's house just hours before and where now waiting for Kakashi to wake from his rest. Tsunami, the bridge builders daughter, had welcomed them into her home in thanks for saving her father. She also had scolded Tazuna thoroughly for putting 'children' like them in danger. The Hyuuga would have thought she was joking if she hadn't looked so serious. In Konoha no one would have thought twice about 'children' such as them putting themselves in danger. They where ninja, that was just how life worked in fire country.

Again this mission had made her think about the life of a civilian. What was it like? What did they do? Where they happy? All of these questions she had no answer to. Glancing over to the center of the the room she narrowed her eyes at the site of a sleeping Kakashi. _'What would he be like as a civilian...?'_ She wondered absent mindedly before terning her head back to the ocean. She thought about the masked nin that had killed Zabuza, something about him seemed off. His clothing wasn't right, the mask was yes, but his yukata no. Mist hunter nins wore black, not brown. She would have to ask Kakashi about it.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Takumi asked still looking out the window.

"Yeah, but I'll barley be able to move my body for a week." Kakashi responded siting up.

"You shouldn't get up," She said terning her head to look at him. "The Sharingan took a lot out of your body."

"Aa." He responded laying back down. "How did you know it was because of my eye?"

"It was obvious, your body is not made to use the Uchiha doujutsu."

"Correct you are..."

"I wounder how you came to have it in your possession..."

"That, my adorable student, is a story for another time." Kakashi replied closing his 'eye'.

There was a click as the paper door slid open to reveal Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Tsunami.

"Oh! Sensei, your up!" Grinned the blond running to Kakashi's side in the center of the room. "You shouldn't have used that weird eye so much! Takumi-chan said that was why you passed out."

"Sorry..."

"Well, we beat that strong of a ninja this time." Said Tazuna. "We should be safe for a while!"

The jounin sat up placing a hand over his face and sighed. Takumi, who had been watching them from the window seal, narrowed her eye's at him.

"There was something off about him, yes?" She said slowly.

Kakashi let his gaze slide to her from behind his finger as he nodded.

"So you feel it to."

"Yes, it was his clothing that gave me a hint, also the way he treated the body."

"Waite! Who are you talking about?!" Asked a Naruto glancing between the two confused.

"The masked-nin." Answered Takumi.

"You know about Hunter-nin, right Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Nodded the Uchiha.

"What are they supposed to do with the body?"

"Destroy it."

"What did the masked nin do?"

Sasuke glanced down for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Took it with him.."

"Yes. Also the weapon he used to kill Zabuza..."

"Simple needles..." The dark haired genin's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Exactly, 'No way' indeed."

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Tazuna.

"Most likely.." Said Kakashi looking serious. "Zabuza is alive."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto and Tazuna.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Asked Naruto. "You checked and said he was dead!"

"Yes I did, but he was most likely in a temporary state mimicking death." Said the jounin. "The weapons Hunter-nin use is called 'Senbon'. Unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent. Hunter-nin know about the anatomy of the body intimately. Putting a person in a temporary metabolic suspension is probably easy for them."

"So the masked-nin's objective was not to kill Zabuza but to save him.." Takumi nodded to herself.

"Aren't you two thinking to much into all of this?" Asked Tazuna.

"No. With all the suspicion...we'll have to prepare before it's to late. That's a Shinobi rule." Said Kakashi.

Takumi and Sasuke looked away smirking and Naruto could barely suppress his grin. _'They look like their actually happy Zabuza is still alive...' _The jounin laughed to himself.

"Sensei, you say we must prepare before it is to late. How can we do that with you injured?" Inquired Takumi.

Kakashi laughed. "I'll train you guys."

"This is gonna be fun!" Yelled Naruto grinning.

"Fun? I think not." Said a small voice from behind them.

Terning their head team seven narrowed their eyes at the small boy standing in the door way. He wore green overalls with a light yellow shirt, short brown hair was barely visible underneath his large white hat. Brown eyes glared at them as he entered the room completely.

"Who the hell are you?"Naruto said rudely.

"Oh, Inari! Where were you?!" Asked Tazuna opening his arm to receive a hug.

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" The boy said happily.

"Inari! Say hello to these people!" Scolded Tsunami putting her hand on her hips. "There ninja who protected your grandpa."

The brown haired boy seemed to scrutinize the group before terning to him mother. "Kaasan, there going to die. There's no way they can win against Gatô."

"What did you say, you brat!?" Raged Naruto. "Listen up! I'm a supper hero who will one day become Hokage! I don't know this Gatô guy, but he's nothing against me!"

"Hero?" Scoffed Inari. "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing."

"WHAT!?" Shouted the blond making a move to rush the boy before Takumi stopped him.

"Naruto, he is a child!" She scolded.

"If you don't want to die," Said the brown haired boy walking toward the door. "You should leave."

"Where are you going Inari?" Asked Tazuna.

"To look at the ocean from my room." He said softly closing the paper doors.

"Sorry about that." Apologized Tazuna with a weak smile.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Huge trees grew all around them, green grass covered the ground, the blue sky had not a cloud. What a perfect place to train his lovely students.

Kakashi stood on cruches in front of his genin in the clearing. A smile was on his face and mischief was in his 'eye'.

"Right!" He said seriously. "We will now start training."

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Naruto.

"First though, I want to talk to you about chakra."

"Why now?" Asked Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah, of course I know all about catra!" Said Naruto looking serious.

"It's chakra!" Sighed Kakashi.

The blond immediately looked sheepish.

"OK, go ahead Takumi-kun." The jounin directed.

"Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when they perform a jutsu. Chakra has two types of energy; the kind that is originally in each and every cell of your body sense the time of your birth, and the kind gained from training and experience. Basically a jutsu is performed by bringing both the body and spirit chakra out, this is done by performing a set of hand seals."

"Exactly, Iruka-sensei had some good students." Commented Kakashi.

"Waite! Waite! I don't understand!" Said Naruto confused.

Takumi sighed before looking at him. "You know what hand seals are, right Naruto?" The blond nodded. "And you know what happens when you do them, right?" Another nod. "Chakra is what gives your Kage Bunshin its power."

"Ahhhh, I get it now!" He grinned.

"That's grate, but we can already use jutsu." Said Sasuke.

"Nope. You guys aren't using ckakra properly."

"What!?" Shouted Naruto.

"Listen,'' Said Kakashi. "As Takumi said earlier, to release chakra is to bring out body and spirit chakra. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra released will be different. You guys are not using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you can control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not worth the trouble at all. This is a weakness that will run down your stamina and your ability to fight."

"So, what should we do?" Asked Naruto.

"Learn how to control it, through very tough training risking life and limb."

"What are we going to do?" Inquired Takumi.

"Climb trees."

"Clime trees!?" Was the collective question.

"That's right, " Said Kakashi terning to the tree line. "But this isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without your hands."

Placing his hands in front of himself in a seal formation Kakashi told them to watch. Hobbling over to a nearby tree the jounin simply walked up it, no trouble at all.

"He's climbing vertically!" Murmured Naruto in awe.

Coming to a stop upside down on a branch Kakashi terned towards them. "Just like this. Gather chakra into the souls of your feet and attach yourself to the tree. This is something you can do once you learn to use chakra well."

"How is learning to climb tree's going to make us stronger!?" Asked Naruto.

"The purpose of this shinobi training is to teach you how to focus the proper amount of chakra into the proper area. This proses can be difficult for even skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small but it must be precise. It's also said that the sole of your foot is the most difficult area to focus chakra into. So basically, master this and you should be able to learn any jutsu, theoretically. We'll me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything..." Lifting his hand Kakashi threw three kunai in front of the gennin. "Use these to mark your progress on the tree."

"This training is nothing to me!" Yelled Naruto. "Cause I'm the best!"

"Enough bragging! Pick a tree and climb it!" Said Kakashi.

The genin puled there respective kunai from the ground before putting their hands together and focusing their chakra.

_'How much should it take...?'_ Thought Takumi.

She concentrated on her chakra, molding it like clay in her body and forcing it to go where she wanted. Once done, her eye's snapped open and she ran towards her tree. The first few feet where wobbly but she kept going. When the wood under her feet cracked she used her kunai to mark her place and jumped backwards towards the ground.

Sasuke jumped away from the tree before narrowing his eyes at the wood cracked in the shape of his foot. _'Damn, I used to much.'_ Glancing to his side he smirked, Naruto hadn't even made it up the tree. His mouth curved into a scowl however when he saw Takumi's progress. She had surpassed him by five feet! This was not acceptable!

"Looks like none of you can get very far! I guess someone else will have to become Hokage. Oh! And the Uchiha clan seems not to be much ether. I can also see why the people think what they do about a certain Hyuuga!" Said Kakashi.

The three genin narrowed their eyes at their sensei before focusing their glare on each other. Tightening the grip on their kunai they made a run for the trees.

_'Seems like there will be a three way rivalry from now on...'_ Thought the jounin with a smile.

A few hours later all three genin looked at their tree's panting. Takumi and Sasuke had made progress but Naruto was still struggling, he had only made it ten feet.

"Damn!" Shouted the blond. He just couldn't do it! Glancing to his side he saw that both Sasuke and Takumi where at least twenty feet ahead of him, the girl still being in the lead. How the hell where they doing it!?

"Naruto..." Came a female voice from beside him. Terning his head he smiled at Takumi who had crouched next to him. "When you focus your chakra your mind must be free of distractions, think of nothing. Forget about Sasuke and think of only the tree. When you can do that, you will be able to do it."

The blond looked confused before his eye's opened wide and he smiled. "Thanks Takumi-chan!" He said in an excited whisper so Sasuke couldn't hear. "But why did you help me?"

The Hyuuga smirked before standing up. "Your progress was pathetic. I just don't want you holding me back." She glanced at Sasuke before returning to her tree.

Looking between Naruto and Takumi, Kakashi smiled slightly. _'When you look at him, dose he remind you of yourself...?'_

Later at sundown the genin where still working, they looked it to. All three's clothing was dirty and wrinkled; Takumi had loosened the tie on the front of her shirt to allow her more room to move, Naruto had removed his orange jumpsuit top reviling his black fishnet shirt, Sasuke's arm guards where long gone. They where still going though.

Crouching low and panting Takumi glanced towards her teammates trees. Naruto was caching up with both herself and Sasuke, she was still ahead of the Uchiha but now only by two feet or so. Terning her head and caching the eye of both males she glared. "Well, are you going to lay there all day or are you going to work?"

Both boys stiffened before sending her a glare, they did however get up and run towards their trees. Takumi smirked. _'This is fun...'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kakashi stared at his students with an eye brow raised. It was an all out war!

Food flew across the table in lightning speed as the three genin raced to get it into their mouths. Takumi even growled at Naruto for trying to take her rice. The blond boy growled back. Kakashi thought it was funny because he wasn't really trying to steal her food, only grab a drink, but with all the tension in the air he figured it awakened some kind of animal instincts in the three.

Dodging a wayward roll the jounin sighed. "You know, it isn't necessary to eat like this."

"Yes, I must." Came Sasuke through a mouthful of food.

"Yea, we gotta get stronger!" Said Naruto.

Takumi just nodded before going back to her plate. She knew it was impolite to talk with food in your mouth. She smirked though when he teammates threw up on the floor. Heh wimps!

After dinner, with full bellies and warm tea the genin had calmed down. Leaning back in her chair Takumi frowned at a picture on the wall. It was of Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. The little boy had a hand on his head but she couldn't tell who the person was, their body was torn from the photo. "Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?"

Tsunami abruptly stopped washing the dishes. "It's my husband."

"The man once called the hero of the city..." Said Tazuna looking down at the table.

Inari abruptly slid his chair back and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"I told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari, father!" Tsunami scolded before following her son.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Takumi. "I didn't know it was a sore subject."

"No! It is fine, we should not be afraid to talk about heroes." Said Tazuna.

"There seems to be a story behind this." Prodded Kakashi.

"Inari had a father not related by blood. They where close, like real father and son." Said Tazuna. "Inari would laugh a lot, back then...but..."

The bridge builders hand fisted as tears fell from his eyes." But...Inari has changed...since the incident with his father. The word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this island, and from Inari, forever...Ever sense that day, because of that incident."

"That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" Asked Kakashi.

"Before I tell you about that, first I must tell you about the man who was called a hero in this country." Said Tazuna while wiping his eyes.

"Hero...?" Wondered Naruto.

"It was about three years ago, when Inari first met that man..."

_Two boys held Inari by his arms while one stood in front of him with a dog in his hands._

_"Pochi! Pochi!" Shouted the younger Inari Trying to get out of there hold._

_"Wrong!" Said Akane holding the small white dog. "This is my dog now!"_

_"He's not your dog! He's mine! Give him back!" Shouted Inari. "Pochi is my only friend! I won't give him to you!"_

_"Shut up!" Shouted the boy. He looked down at the dog and smirked before tossing him off the dock._

_"Pochi!" Yelled Inari watching his dog flail in the water._

_"That's what you get for not giving it to me." Snickered the other boy. "I don't care about that dog anymore. Hey! let go of him."_

_The other boys complied and Inari ran to the edge of the water to watch as his dog slowly drowned._

_"What are you doing!? He could die!"_

_"Heh, he's your precious dog, right? Go save him."_

_Inari stiffened before looking down. _' I can't, I...I..don't know how to swim...I'm sorry Pochi!'

_"Look at this guy, he can't even save his dog!" Laughed one boy._

_"Hey, its your dog. Jump in!" Shouted Akane pushing Inari into the water._

_He splashed around trying to stay afloat with his eyes closed while the three boys on the dock looked down at him. _

_"This is bad, Akane-san...If he can't swim.."_

_"Forget him." Said the leader. _

_"But.." Started the boy before Akane had him by the collar._

_"Then do you want to save Inari?" He asked. "I could help you out with that!"_

_Inari tried to tread water as the boys fought but he wasn't doing very well. Pochi on the other hand found a way to swim and left the boy for the safety of the shore._

_"Hey look! The dogs getting away!" Shouted the leader following after it. His henchmen ran after him, completely forgetting about the boy in the water._

_Inari sunk to the bottom of the ocean. His lungs burned from he lack of oxygen. _'...Help...'_ He thought before passing out._

_Stifling a grown Inari woke to the smell of smoke and cooking fish. Stretching an arm to his side he dug his fingers into the ground just to make sure it was there._

_"You finally awake, kid?" Came a male voice._

_Oping his eyes eyes Inari stared at the blue sky before siting up. The brown blanket that had been covering him slid down his torso and pooled in his lap. Blinking he looked up at a man with brown hair and an X shaped scar on his chin. He wore fisherman's clothing and a piece of cord tied to his head._

_"I yelled at those kids and taught them a lesson." The man said smiling over his shoulder. "Here, eat!"_

_"You save me, mister?" Inari asked._

_"Just eat before anything else." The man handed him a stick with a fish skewered from tail to mouth before terning back to the fire._

_As they ate Inari told the man of the events that had happened to him. When his story was finished the man placed his food down and nodded his head._

_"I see, so even your dog didn't help you. In my country, dogs are very loyal animals. But you betrayed your dogs trust first, so what can you expect?"_

_Inari looked down with a frown. "I was so scared, I couldn't move. I wanted to save him...But, because I don't have any courage..." He whimpered. "I couldn't do it!"_

_"Well of course." Said the man calmly placing a hand on his head. "Any kid your age would be afraid. But, kid...just remember this: If your a man, choose a life of no regrets. For something that is precious to you no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try and even if you lose your own life, protect it with these two arms!" _

"His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who cam here to fallow his dreams." Said Tazuna. "After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kazia where inseparable, like real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kiaza became a part of the family."

Naruto smiled opening his eyes to look at the older man. It sounded like Tazuna really did think of this man as a hero. Inari did to, he knew what it was like not having a father but having someone else in there place...Iruka-sensei was his Kazia.

"He also became someone this village needed. Kaiza saved are village from being flooded. He risked his own life to save a place that wasn't even his home country. After that he was know as a hero of the village and Inari couldn't have been more proud."

The bridge builders smile faltered after this, his gaze terned to the table. "Gatô came to our country soon after that. Kaiza formed a resistance against him, he swore to protect the land of wave from Gatô even if it killed him. In the end, it did." Tazuna sighed heavily. "He was crucified in front of the hole village, his arms where broken in some sick joke by Gatô. He was charged as a terrorist against wave country and was to be put to death. Inari was there...he...he...saw the howle thing!."

Swallowing the bridge builder wiped his eyes before continuing. "From that day, Inari changed. As did Tsunami and the whole population..."

Feeling tension at her side Takumi looked over at Naruto who sat oddly quiet glaring at the wall. She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it closed when he jumped to his feet and tripped on his chair. Craning her head she raised an eyebrow at his now limp form.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"If your thinking of training, take the day off." Said Kakashi. "You've used to much chakra. Any more and you could die."

Naruto gritted his teeth while lifting himself of the floor.

"I'm going to prove it..."

"Prove what?" Asked his sensei.

Now standing shakily the blond terned his head towards the door Inari had left from. "I'm going to prove that, in this world heroes do exist!"

Steadily the blond walked to the door and slowly closed it behind him. The room was utterly silent.

"How bad is it to train while suffering from chakra exhaustion?" Takumi asked with her eyes on the door.

"It has a high likelihood of killing you." Answered Kakashi.

"Hhmmm." The Hyuuga pushed her chair back from the table and walked out the door.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The Uchiha's head was down and his fist where clinched at his sides.

"Bakas" He said stiffly, getting up and walking out the door.

Tazuna looked at the jounin with a frown. "Isn't that bad?"

"That, is being a shinobi." Said Kakashi before going back to his tea.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi gradually opened her eyes as the sun poured down through the trees. By the sound of the birds she could tell it was morning. Where the hell was Naruto? After training for a few more hours the Uchiha had went back to Tazuna's house. She and Naruto on the other hand chose to stay. Naruto for the purpose of training and her to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Why did she have to be on his team? Any one else and she would have left their ass to die. Naruto though, he made her laugh. Not many people could do that and she would be damned if she lost one.

Terning her head to the side she narrowed her eyes at the site before her. Someone was crouched over Naruto's passed out body. _'Who is that...?'_ They wore a pink Kimono with darker pink swirls as the pattern. Their dark brown hair hung freely to their mid back and they seemed to be careying a basket. When the odd persons hand moved towards the blond throat in a choking motion Takumi immediately jumped to her feet.

"Oi! What do you think your doing?" She asked raising her kunai.

The person tense, letting there arms drop to their side before slowly terning their head towards her. "I am sorry, I did not want him to catch cold." Came a feminine voice.

Takumi lowered her kunai. "It's probably better you don't touch him when he's asleep like that, he'll most likely accidentally stab you." She was referring to the kunai still held firmly in the blonds grip.

The strange person stepped away from Naruto as Takumi made her way to his side. Carefully removing his weapon she shook his shoulder. "Naruto! Get up, we need to get moving."

With a grone the blond opened his eyes and smiled at his alarm clock. "Takumi-chan! What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eye the Hyuuga stood up. "I feel asleep like you baka. Now we need to get back to Tazuna-san's house, people are probably worried about us."

Sitting up the blond boy blinked at the strange person to the side of his teammate. "Who the hell is she?"

Takumi terned her head. "I was wondering the same thing Naruto."

The 'girl' smiled at them both. "My name is Giman, I'm here picking medical herbs." She lifted her basket in emphasis.

"Medical herbs...?" Wondered Naruto.

"That's right. For healing injuries and illnesses."

Takumi smirked at the blush riding Naruto's cheeks. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about what she thought of Giman. "Come on Naruto, we need to go."

Standing the blond smiled at the brown haired girl moving to Takumi's side. "See you later Giman-chan!"

The Hyuuga nodded to the girl before terning to fallow Naruto out of the clearing.

"Waite!"

Both her and the blond stopped. What did the boy want?

"This is a strange question, yes. Why are you a ninja?"

"I want to become strong! The best ninja ever!" Said Naruto.

"I have something I want to prove."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Is that for yourself?"

A narrow of eyes. "What, are you trying to ask us?"

Giman sighed pushing a lock of hair from his feminine face. "Do you have someone precious to protect?"

Takumi looked down. Did she have someone precious to protect? She protected Hinata because of duty. Hanabi, because of the same reason. Who did she protect with her own free will? Glancing to her side she looked at the contemplative face of Naruto and sighed. No one. Neji was probably the only person she would count as a friend and he had no need of her protection...

"I understand that really well!" Smiled Naruto.

"As do I." Lied Takumi.

Giman smiled. "When you have someone precious to protect, then you are truly strong."

Takumi frowned. "Come on Naruto, lets go." She walked out of the clearing.

"By Giman-chan!" The blond call running after her.

Giman looked down at his hands. "We shall see each other again..."

On the trail to Tazuna's house Naruto and Takumi met Sasuke, who intern hit the blond on the head as a reminder that they both missed breakfast. Deciding against heading back all three made their way to the original training ground. Now would be a good time to start training again. Last night Takumi had pulled ahead of Sasuke another five feet. The Uchiha was not about to let a girl, much less a Hyuuga one beat him. Naruto had all but caught up to Sasuke and was on his way to the top of the tree. None of these things were acceptable to the dark haired genin.

Later, when Kakashi came to check on his lovely students he was the victim of Naruto's joke. Which didn't really tern out for the blond because he ended up having to be saved by Sasuke. Takumi just sighed at their antics. Why couldn't boys be more mature? Why did she have to be the only girl on the team? And could somebody pleas tell her why she got the laziest sensei in existence!

After the little 'joke' incident, Kakashi went back to Tazuna's house to rest. He was happy about their progress though, all of his students where growing nicely.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kakashi sighed looking at the door. The sun had already set and his students still where not back. Any longer and he wold have to go get them. Tazuna who was siting in front of him drinking his tea kept sending him worried glances as did Tsunami. Just as he was about to leave, the door swung open to reveal three disheveled looking genin.

"Whats this? Your super dirty and worn out!" Said Tazuna.

Naruto was in the middle supported by Takumi and Sasuke on both sides as they limped into the room. Once they stood in front of Kakashi, Naruto lifted his head with a grin. "We, made it to the top of the tree." He said weakly but happy at the same time.

"Good." nodded Kakashi. "Tomorrow you three will protect Tazuna-san."

"Yeah!" Shouted the blond causing himself and both his teammates to fall on their butts.

"Your such a baka." Said Takumi and Sasuke at the same time.

The rest of the room laughed as the genin got to there feet once more. Now would be a good time to eat, especially for Naruto and Takumi.

After dinner the room was quiet as Naruto had all but passed out on the table with his head rested in his arms. Takumi and Sasuke where slumped in their chairs looking down at their emtiy plates as they tried to stay awake.

"The bridge is nearing completion," Said Tazuna. "Thanks to you guys."

"But pleas, don't over do it." Added Tsunami while gathering the dishes.

"I wanted to ask you earlier," Said the bridge builder now serous. "Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?"

Kakashi sighed clasping his hands under his chin. "To abandon one's duty is not courageous. Below courageous, there is nothing."

"Huh...?"

"The first Hokage's words." He elaborated.

Inari shot the ninja a frown before looking over to the passed out Naruto. Why where they doing this? Why was this boy working so hard for something that had nothing to do with him? Inari couldn't understand it. Didn't he know that the weak never won? That no matter how they tried, they could never beat Gauto? He remember, he remember the look on his fathers face as he was killed. He remembered his fathers promise that he would always protect him but, where was he now? Inari looked down as tears fell from his eyes.

"Why..." He choked casing everyone to tern to him.

"Why do you try so hard like that!?" He slammed his fist on the table causing it to shake. "Even if you train, you can't beat Gatô's men! No matter how hard you work,...or how big you talk! Against the strong, the weak lose!"

Naruto just repositioned his head in his arms. "Be quiet! I'm different than you."

"Shut up!" Shouted Inari. " Seeing you pisses me off! You don't even know anything about this country, yet you butt in! You haven't had a rough life! You're always having fun and laughing! I'm not like you!"

The blond boys eyes darkened. "So, like an actor in a tragic play, your going to cry all day?" He asked slowly. "An idiot like you should just keep on crying!" Raising his head he glared at the crying boy. "You little sissy!"

No one said anything as Naruto stood and made his way out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Takumi narrowed her eyes at the still crying Inari. "Your not the only one who has lost something precious to them." She glanced at Sasuke before standing and making her way out the door, the Uchiha followed soon after.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Later Kakashi found Inari on the dock looking out on the ocean. Silently he made his way to stand beside him.

"Can I join you...?"

The boy just nodded and Kakashi sat down, keeping his eyes on the water. They sat there in silence for the longest time before the jounin broke it.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said...Sometimes, he just doesn't use his head." Kakashi sighed glancing at the boy. "We heard the story of your father from Tazuna-san. Like you, Naruto also had a childhood without a father. Actually, he has never known his parents. And he never had a single friend..."

Inari looked at the jounin with wide eyes.

"But," Continued Kakashi. "I've never seen him cry even once. He's always...trying his best to get people to acknowledge him. For that dream, he'd risk his life anytime. He's probably sick and tired of crying."

The brown haired boy frowned looking down at his hands. _'It that true...? Would he really risk his life?'_

"So, he understands what it truly means to be strong. Just like your father. Naruto may understand your feeling better than anyone. What he said to you earlier, that's probably what he's told himself many times."

Kakashi smiled at Inari ruffling his hair and standing up. "Remember, you may feel like your alone in your pain but, other people have gone through the same things as you." _'Including Sasuke and Takumi...' _he added to himself.

Walking away from the boy he rounded the corner of the house before stopping. Low voices could be herd from the roof, one was female and the other sounded male. Frowning Kakashi moved to a nearby tree to get a better look.

Takumi stood behind Naruto who had seated himself on the side of the roof with his legs dangling below him. The blond was looking down at his hands as Takumi scolded him.

"You where hard on him Naruto." She said.

"He was such a cry baby! I had to shut him up somehow!" He retorted.

"Not everyone can deal with pain like you can, sometimes people need to let it out."

Naruto sighed looking out into the ocean. "Takumi-chan..."

"It's fine. Just, don't be so hard on him, OK? I don't know what you have been through Naruto and frankly, I don't care. We have nothing to do with these people, they are nothing to us. All we need to do is get this mission done and get out."

"That's not true! Gatô is a bad guy! We're ninja, we have to do something!"

The girl scowled. "There will be others like Gatô to take his place."

"Then will take care of them when we see them."

"Don't expect me to die for these people, Naruto." Said Takumi.

"...I'm not asking you to Takumi-chan..."

There was silence on the roof as Takumi looked out onto the ocean, tracing the reflection of the moon with her eyes. The girl sighed before taking a seat next to the blond boy.

"I-I wanted to ask you something Takumi-chan..." Started Naruto.

The Hyuuga nodded her head.

"W-why that one time, with the mist-nin...why did you save me?"

Takumi unconsciously put a hand to her once wounded side as she spoke. "You look frightened, when they where coming towards you. I didn't like you looking like that. Your Uzumaki Naruto, the person that's always supposed to have a smile on their face. Besides, if I wouldn't have, you would be dead."

Naruto terned his head towards her with a lopsided smile. "Well, thanks Takumi-chan. Your the second person that has risked their life to save me and, it means a lot."

The girl scowled. "Baka, your my teammate, that's what teammates do."

The smile on his face lit into a grin. "Hell yeah! When we fight Zabuza again, I'll be sure to do the same for you!"

Takumi snorted looking away. Kami-sama, Naruto was such an idiot. But, sometimes...

"Come out Sasuke, I felt your chakra." The Hyuuga smirked.

The Uchiha grunted leaping from his hiding place higher on the roof.

"What are you bakas doing out here?" He asked.

"Talking." The girl said vaguely.

"Hn."

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing and Takumi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. What _was_ the Uchiha doing here? When he still said nothing she returned her gaze to the ocean.

"Whatever..."

Kakashi watched them for a while before heading inside. He wasn't sure what to make of their little conversation but, it was progress. Who knows what the future would bring. But, if you asked him, his students where growing quite nicley.

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Giman-- **Deception.

**Kaasan-- **Mother.

Well, this is my fourth chapter, hurray! There is not really much I want to say besides thank you! I got a wonderful review from 'One and Only'! They made me want to type! I even got another chapter done one day early because of them but thanks to I didn't get it out on saterday. Any way, just wanted to say you made my whole week.

Anyway, I cut some less important parts out from the story line. Some things just weren't needed. I don't like making my stories wordy just to have a longer chapter. The thing with Haku I think was a good change, with Takumi there he would of had to have an alias since she would actually ask his name. Did you get the whole meaning of the name? I thought it was fitting because he was deceiving them and all. Hn, so...I had Sasuke more in this chapter. He hasn't really been a big character in my others and I'm happy to see him coming out more. Sasuke is one of my favorite people in the Naruto universe besides Itachi and I love working with him. I am going to have so much fun with his ass. Oh yeah, there will be no romance between Naruto and Takumi. There most likely will be no romance for a loooooonnnngggg time in this story.

Also, I have had some trouble uploading documents onto Has anyone else had this problem? It keeps saying I have an error on the page! I restarted my computer twice and still nothing! It really pisses me off! Hello! I have stories I need to edit.

(cough) Yeah I kinda spelled Gatô's name wrong in the last chapter. Hehehe, I was reading it and bam! "OMG! I totally spelled that wrong. I look like such a retard!" Any way, that is now fixed.

Hope you like this chapter! I know I do. Review!


	5. Go

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi no Manako**

Chapter Go.

* * *

- 

The next morning everyone was up except for Naruto. The blond had finally worked himself into a coma it seemed because even Sasuke smacking him in the head didn't wake him. So, Kakashi being the ever lazy albeit sensible sensei, opted to leave him at Tazuna's house while taking his other wide awake students with him. This, is where we find our three genin.

"If Zabuza is alive," Said Kakashi. "He will most likely attack sometime soon."

Scaning the path Takumi nodded. "Yes, It would have taken him a week to recover."

Tazuna, who walked ahead of the ninja by a foot or so, kept quiet. Something about today was off. Where was the sound of the bridge being built? The machinery noise from the workers should have been herd from here. Upon reaching the bridge, he saw the problem.

"W-What?! Whats going on here!?"

The workers where spread out on the ground where they had fallen. Each was nursing bruises and probably a few concussions. None had been killed though, that was something Tazuna was happy about. It still however, did not explain who the hell had done it.

"Sasuke, Takumi!" Kakashi ordered sharply.

The genin nodded, moving beside the bridge builder. They had a pretty good idea who had done this, and they would be ready for him. When a thick mist crept over the railing of the bridge all their doubts where cast aside. It was definitely Zabuza.

"This is his Kirigakure no Jutsu.." Takumi Said Slowly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi." Came Zabuza's voice over the mist. "Your Still with those brats...? Oh, and one is shaking...poor kid."

The Hyuuga glanced at her teammate to see he was indeed shaking. Her eyes widened when six clones of the mist-nin appeared around them. Then, her mouth slid into a smirk, Zabuza had it all wrong.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Said Sasuke.

Looking over his shoulder Kakashi smiled slightly. "Do it, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded before rushing towards the clone in front of him. In a flash it was destroyed, along with its five brothers.

"Oh? He saw through the water clones." Said the real Zabuza now twenty feet in front of theme. "That brat has grown. Looks like a rival has appeared, eh, Haku?" He asked the boy clad in hunter-nin clothing beside him.

"It douse indeed." Responded Haku.

"Ah. It looks like my thinking was right on the mark." Commented Kakashi.

"Thinking?" Asked Zabuza.

"That masked one..." He elaborated.

"So, being a Mist Hunter-nin was a super complete lie?" Asked Tazuna.

"He's obviously Zabuza's comrade," Said Kakashi. "Standing right next to him and all..."

"You had a good plan, but you had some flaws." Said Takumi.

"Oh?" Haku cocked his head to the side. "And what where those?"

"Your clothing, it is not the regular black of the Mist Hunter-nin."

The masked boy nodded. "You are smart."

"I'll fight him." Interrupted Sasuke. "Tricking us with that act...I hate bastards like that the most."

"You are an impressive young man.." Said Haku. "Even though the water clones only have one-tenth the strength of the original, to be able to do that..." He trailed off.

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages glancing at his partner. "But we have gained the first advantage. Go!"

"Yes." He nodded.

Haku rushed towards Sasuke, spinning to create what looked like a small tornado around his body. The Uchiha frowned lifting his arms to block. When they collided he had stopped one of Haku's senbon from stabbing him in the left shoulder.

"Oh? He can keep up with that speed." Comented Zabuza.

Kakashi frowned. "Takumi, step infront of Tazuna-san and dont leave my side. We'll let Sasuke handel him."

Doing as she was told the Hyuuga scowled. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"If it gets to that point, I will let you fight." Interupted the jounin.

Sasuke ducked to avoid a swipe at his left side before aiming his kunai at is opponents shoulder. The masked boy blocked with his senbon and both nin competed in a battle of strength, pushing together there weapons.

"I don't want to kill you." Said Haku. "But you won't stand down, will you?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Don't be foolish."

"I see. However, you wont be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus, I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages?" Sasuke frowned.

"The first, is the water on the ground. The second, is that I have occupied one of your hands. You will now only be able to run from my attacks."

The mist-nin moved his hand in front of his face and Sasuke's eyes widened. _'One handed seals!?'_

"Flying water needles!"

The water around them sprang to life, lifting into the are to form senbon out of ice. Closing his eyes Sasuke concentrated. _'Remember the training...Release my chakra...' _Just as the needles moved to impale him his eyes snapped open.

There was a cloud of dust where the senbon had landed and Haku jumped backwards to avoid his own attack. When the debree had cleared the mask nin frowned. _'He's gone...' _Looking up he spotted his opponent just in time to dodge shurikan aimed at his feet. Standing he terned his head to the side at the sound of a voice.

"Your pretty slow." Said Sasuke from behind him. "From now on, you will only be able to run from my attacks."

Both nin leaped away from each other only to collide when the Uchiha made a move to kunai Haku in the chest. The mist-nin blocked but had to move his head out of the way of another well aimed shurekin. He made a move to duck another punch but his opponent predicted it and sent him back twenty feet with a kick. He landed with a thud at the feet of his master.

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly. _'Haku lost in speed?'_

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Called Sasuke.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling theme 'brats'." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke is Konoha's number one male rookie, Takumi is the female. And the other one is the show-offy, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in the village, Naruto."

Zabuza chuckled. "Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back."

"Yes." He said standing. Blue smoke poured from the boy as the slouched. "Sorry." He commented almost sadly.

"It's getting colder." Said Takumi.

Haku raised his hands to form a seal saying nothing. Tendrils of ice erupted from behind Sasuke and slowly formed what looked like mirrors around the genin. He watched wide eyed as some rose into the air to cage him in on all sides.

"Makyou Hyoushou!"

Kakashi watched his student as he was engulfed in ice with a frown. _'What is this jutsu...?'_

Haku walked to one mirror, cracked his neck, and stepped inside. His image appeared on the other mirrors as well.

"What in the..." Sasuke's eyes darted around. _'What the hell was going on!?'_

Kakashi cured, rushing forward to aide him but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Your opponent, is me." Said the mist-nin. "Against that jutsu, he's finished."

Sasuke scowled griping his kunai. "Well, shall I began?" Asked Haku's voice all around him. "I'll show you my real speed."

One image lifted his hands full of senbon, sending one to graze the genins shoulder and the other his side. After that, he couldn't count the amount. Blinding pain, 'like a thousand needles' tour through his body and all he could do was block his face. Distantly he hard the sound of his sensei's voice but he couldn't make out what he said.

Glancing over his shoulder Kakashi looked to his female student. "You can go Takumi."

"If she dose, I'll kill the bridge builder." Said Zabuza.

The jounin smirked raising his hands to form a seal. "You won't be able to. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Takumi looked to her side at the perfect replica of her sensei before nodding. Time to help her teammate.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. How the hell was he going to get out of this mess? With all the needles coming at the same time he would die from blood loss by the time he got an attack in. All he needed was some sort of opining...

_Shing!_

The pain stopped suddenly and Sasuke opened his eyes to see his female teammate standing in front of him. Haku lay five feet in front of her on the ground. _'What...?' _The mask nin moved to sit up and stared at her before terning his head sharply to the side at the sound of an explosion.

"Naruto..." Takumi said slowly. _'Baka...show-offy...' _

"Uzumaki Naruto, has finally arrived!" The blond grinned. "Now that I'm here, every thing will be fine. Ususaly in this trype of situation in a story, the main charrocter shows up and kiks the enmy's ass!"

Zabuza snorted. _'That brat, eh?'_

"Naruto!" Called Takumi, the blond instantly looked at her. "You talk to much!"

"OK, here goes, Kage Bunshin no..." He was cut of however when Zabuza threw three shurikan towards him.

"Move Naruto!" Shouted his female teammate. The warning was unneeded however when senbon from Haku stopped the attack.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the boys master.

"Zabuza-san, that kid...Please let me fight him in my own way."

"Wha...?" Said Naruto confused. He looked at the masked boy with a frown as they waited for the mist-nin's answer.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku?" Asked Zabuza. "Your as soft as always..."

"Sorry..."

_'Soft?'_ Thought Sasuke. _'He's right. From these wonds, it's clear he was attacking with needles, yet he hasn't been aiming theme at high-damage areas...'_ He lifted his head to narrow his eyes at the masked boy. _'Is he not trying to kill me?'_

"All right!" Shouted Naruto pointing a finger at Haku. "I'll just have to defeat you first!"

_'It's imposable,' _Thought Kakashi. _'This is to much for Naruto...I have to..'_

"Hey, don't try anything funny." Said Zabuza. "Don't you know what will happen to the old man if you go?"

The jounin tensed. _'He's right, if i move...then he will kill Tazuna-san...'_

"Why don't we just let the kids fight it out, eh?"

"That mask..." Said Naruto. "So, you where Zabuza's friend. How dare you tick us!?"

"Sorry," Apologised Haku looking down. "But tricking your opponent is the true art of the shinobi. Don't hate me for it."

_'You shouldn't...'_ Thought Sasuke raising his kunai. _'Be so relaxed!' _He threw it at the masked-nin's head. Haku easily dodged.

"I haven't forgotten about you two." Said the boy terning towards the Uchiha. "I would like it if you would stay down, but it looks like that's not going to happen. Fine then, let's finish things between us first." He walked towards the mirrors and stopped in front of them.

"Naruto-kun, we'll settle things later." His form melted back into the ice.

Takumi, who still stood in front of Sasuke, cocked her head to the side. "I hope you have not forgotten about me.."

"No. I will take care of you with your teammate." Replied Haku.

The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes. "We shall see."

The masked-nin raised his hand full of senbon before throwing them towards Takumi. The girl disappeared and reappeared with Sasuke in her grip out of his reach.

Across the bridge Kakashi's eyes widened. _'Fast...'_

_'He only used one of his body's,'_ Thought Takumi. _'He's testing me...'_

"You are faster than you comrade," Said Haku redying another attack.

Takumi narrowed her eyes. _'If I use my eyes, I could see his attack but...I can only use them for so long...It has to be perfect when I do_...'

Her thoughts where cut short as another wave of needles rained down on her, through a crack in her arms she saw Sasuke do the same.

"Takumi-chan! Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto from the sidelines. His teammates where getting killed in there! How was this happening!?

Falling to the ground Takumi grunted opening her eyes. Glancing to her side she saw Sasuke siting up glaring at the mirrors. _'He must be thinking...'_

_'Maybe,' _Sasuke thought._ 'If we attack from the inside and Naruto attacks from the outside, we could brake the ice...'_

"Yo! I came to save you!"

Glancing to his side Sasuke grimaced at the site of the smiling blond, Damn! Why!? Why!? Did he have to be an idiot now!? He was inside the mirrors!

"You total moron!" Shouted the Uchiha. "If your a shinobi, then move more carefully!"

"What did you say!?" Shot the blond. "I came to save you and Takumi-chan! You could be a little more thankful!"

"Naruto..." Came an angry female voice from behind him. The blond's eyes went wide when he felt the killer intent.

_Smack!_

The orange clad genin laid face planted into the ground with frowning Takumi standing over him. "Baka..." She said slowly. "You just ruined a perfect plan!"

_'That's the world's number one hyper active ninja for you.'_ Thought Kakashi. _'He comes to help and just make things worse.'_

"All right then," Shouted Sasuke now completely standing. "I'll just bust these mirrors! Katon!" His hands flew into seals.

"What are you going to do!?" Asked Naruto.

"These mirrors are made of ice, so...Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Fire erupted from his mouth towards the closest mirror completly covering it in flames. When the fire died down the genin saw it had done nothing to the mirrors.

"They didn't do anything!" Shouted Naruto pointing out the obvious.

"You can't melt ice with fire of that power level." Said Haku.

The mirrors suddenly lit up and a wave of energy sent the genin flying backwards. They landed with a dull thud on their backs.

"Where the hell did that attack come from?" Asked Naruto sitting up.

"I have an idea." Said Takumi raising her hands to form a seal. "Sasuke, I'm going to need your help on this one."

"Hey! What about me!?" Shouted the blond.

"Can you do a fire jutsu?"

"Well, no."

"OK then. Sasuke, be ready when I tell you. Kokuun no Justu!" She shouted, her hands raised to the sky.

Thunder cracked in the background, lightning flashed. Black rain poured down from the heavens coting the mirrors and seeping through the spaces in between.

"Don't get any of it on you!" Takumi commanded Naruto before terning to the Uchiha. "It's oil, light it up Sasuke."

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi jerked his head toward the mirrors as they exploded with flames. What where his students doing?

"That won't work." Commented Zabuza. "Nothing can melt that ice."

Takumi gritted her teeth covering her face from the heat. Damn! It was hot, if this didn't melt it, she didn't know what would. When the flames died down she looked around and growled. It did nothing! The only sign they even attacked was the small amount of water on the ground and that was just being re-absorbed!

"Shit! It didn't do anything!" Shouted Naruto.

"I can see that!" Scowled Takumi before narrowing her eyes. Maybe it was time to bring out her bloodline.

"Trying to follow me with you're eyes is useless." Said Haku from his place in the mirrors. "You will never be able to catch me."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Called Naruto.

"Don't!" Warned Sasuke but it was to late. Nine perfect replicas of the blond where already flying towards the ice.

"Then I'll find the real one by crushing them all!"

The masked nin just cocked his head slightly to the side leaping from the mirrors. When he returned, every clone erupted into smoke.

"This jutsu, uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you guys seem to be moving in slow motion." Said Haku.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That jutsu...An advanced blood line?"

Zabuza chuckled. "Yes, and impossible to defeat."

Naruto hung his head, his eyes darkened. "Damn it! I don't care! I can't die here! I have a dream I must fulfill..." He lifted his head to glare at the masked nin "The dream to have every one acknowledge my strength! And the dream to become Hokage!"

Takumi's eyes widened at the blond before she looked down at her hands. They where bloody and covered in scratch marks but she couldn't feel the pain. _'The dream to have every one acknowledge my strength...'_

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me..." Said Haku making her look up. "If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me...I can destroy my kind heart with a blade, and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight...to connect to our dreams. Me, for my dream, and you, for yours. Please don't hate me. I want to protect something precious to me...to work for that person, to fight for that person, to make that person's dreams come true. This is my dream, for that, I can become a true shinobi. I will kill you!"

Takumi smirked. "Sorry but, I can't die ether. There is also something I must do. If you want to kill me, you will have to bring your all."

Zabuza chuckled from beside Kakashi. "Konoha can not produce true shinobi. It is to peaceful they don't have a chance to experience the most important part of being a shinobi: having to kill."

"Sorry but, I'm going to end this instantly." Said Kakashi placing a hand on his forehead protector.

"Sharingan agian?" Asked the mist-nin. "Is that the only trick you know?"

Zabuza rushed forward while removing a dagger from his pocket. Kakashi stopped the blade before it stabbed him in the eye. Blood dripped onto the ground below him, he had used his hand.

"I said," Growled Zabuza. "Is that the only trick you know?"

"Yet your afraid of the Sharingan..." Commented the jounin.

Zabuza chuckled. "A shinobi supreme technique...is not something that should be shown to an opponent over and over."

"You should feel honored," Said Kakashi. "Your the only person to have seen it twice. And, there won't be a third time."

"Even if you defeat me, you can't win against Haku...Ever sense he was a little kid, I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. I passed down all my techniques to him, and he further improved his own. The result: Even facing the greatest adversity, he has succeeded. Without a heart nor fear of death, he is the fighting machine known as shinobi. And his jutsu surpasses even mine...the terrifying ability of the advanced bloodline. I gained a high-quality tool for myself, unlike the scrap that's following you around!"

"I don't chicken out after failing once!" Shouted Naruto to Haku. "I'll do it over and over! Kage Bunshin no Justsu!"

Clones erupted from pillars of smoke and jumped towards the ice with a war cry only to be destroyed seconds later. In the processes Haku also threw ice needles at the other two genin, making them curse their teammates stupidity. After the first attack Naruto dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

_'Just a little bit more...' _Thought Sasuke standing up. _'I'm starting to see his movments!'_

"One more time!" Said Naruto clinching his fist. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Once again clones lept toward the ice. "Can't you see this is useless?" Asked Haku destroying the copies.

"Damn it!" Cursed Takumi. "This shit is pissing me off!" Both boys looked up at their female teammate with wide eyes. Did she just say that?

She pointed a finger at the mist-nin. "You asked for this! Shouhoshigan!"

_'An advanced blood line...' _Thought Haku.

"W-Whats wrong with your eyes Takumi-chan!? They have stars!" Shouted Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his teammate. _'She has a bloodline...? I've never seen anything like it!'_

Smirking Takumi cracked her neck like the mist-nin had done before raising her hand in a come-hither way. "Come." She said before leaping into the air. Clones of herself erupted in pillars of smoke to fallow seconds after her. Haku rushed forward to destroy the clones but was stopped by the real Takumi clipping him in the mask with her kunai. Ducking her next blow the mask-nin frowned.

_'She is fast...What is her bloodline?'_

Haku leaped away from her sending senbon in his wake. Takumi flipped over the projectiles sending a few shurikan of her own. The boy easily dodged before morphing back into one of his mirrors. Takumi landed in a crouched position seconds after, the clones she had created puffed into nothingness.

Naruto's mouth was agape, to him it had all looked like abler. What the hell had just happened!? Sasuke on the other hand had seen every thing. She was definitely fast. Had she been this fast before the chakra training? Or had she improved like him in the past week? _'I can see his movements now...If I can just get him out into the open...'_

"Takumi, Naruto, can you keep going?"

"Yeah! Of course, I'm totally fine!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yes." Said Takumi standing up.

_'Naruto is pretty spent...But Takumi is OK...' _Thought Sasuke. _'We should be able to do this.'_

Suddenly the mirrors lit up like they had before. "Naruto, Takumi run!" Shouted the Uchiha while forming hand seals. "Get through the attack on the outside!"

"Right!" They nodded rushing forward.

"As if that can be done!" Said Haku.

The ice lit up again sending both the genin flying backwards. They struggled for a few seconds before leaping to there feet to try again. As Haku leapt from his mirror to attack them, Sasuke sent a fire ball at his body. The mist-nin ducked throwing a senbon at his shoulder before knocking the other two away.

"Damn!" Cursed Takumi.

"No, that was fine." Said Sasuke removing the needle from his shoulder and standing up. "One more time..."

"You got it!" Nodded Naruto rushing forward. His teammates followed after him.

"Things will not tern out as you wish." Said Haku sliding out of his mirror. "I'll start with you!" He threw his senbon towards Takumi hitting her in the leg and torso. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Takumi-chan!" Shouted the blond terning towards her. He only had a few seconds to worry however when he was hit in the back with needles. Sasuke jurked his head toward his comrade with wide eyes before he to, was over come with senbon.

"Bastard..." Mumbled Takumi from her place on the ground. Gritting her teeth she stood up pulling a stray needle from her thigh. "Your not even fighting us like a man. Running around in your stupid little mirrors. Ha! If I could get my hands on you, I'd genital fist your ass!" Glancing to her side she frowned at Naruto's limp form. "Naruto! Get up! I told you there will be no dieing for these people!"

Smirking the blond pushed himself of the ground. "Actually Takumi-chan, you said _you_ wouldn't die for them. Nothing ever came up about me."

"Don't be an idiot Naruto..."

Naruto chuckled. "I don't get you sometimes Takumi-chan."

"Heh, I don't get myself sometimes."

"Alright!" Shouted the blond rushing forward towards the ice. He changed directions when Haku followed him but the mist-nin kept up with the blond until he was brought down with a well placed senbon to the leg.

"Getting out of here is defiantly...imposable." Said Haku.

"Can you stand, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke as him and Takumi rushed to the blonds side.

"Y-Yeah..." He grunted shifting painfully.

"Don't wast anymore chakra," Said Takumi sharply. "That's what he wants!"

"I know that!" Mumbled Naruto.

"Well then, shall we finish this?" Asked Haku throwing senbon at the three. Sasuke and Takumi immediately jumped in front of their injured teammate blocking the needles with there kunai.

The masked-nin cocked his head to the side. _'...How...?'_

"Get up Naruto! We need you right now!" Said Sasuke glancing at the blond.

"I know that!" He said weakly while standing. "Shut up!"

Another round of Senbon flew at the three but Takumi and Sasuke blocked them from hitting the blond once again.

_'A coincidence?'_ Thought Haku narrowing his eyes from behind his mask. _'No, their doing it to protect there friend.'_

Takumi watched as the masked-nin suddenly disappeared. Even with her eyes she couldn't see where he went.

"Naruto! We can't watch over you much longer! Don't pass out!" Said Sasuke.

"I know that...Sorry.." He hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn it Naruto!" Said Takumi.

"Looks like that kid has surpassed his own limits." Came Haku's voice. "Spectacular...spectacular movements."

He appeared in front of them with his sinbons raised. "You two move very well." They dodged the attack. "But, this time I will stop you. Your body," Another clone appeared. "Reflexes," Another. "Ability to react," Another. "Everything should already be...at its limit!"

_'He coming...'_ Thought Takumi. _'Calm down, focus more chakra to your eyes...I have to see...I need to see this coming...' _Her eyes widened as she, along with Sasuke who had grabbed Naruto, jumped away.

_'They saw it coming...?' _Thought Haku. _'Do they both have bloodlines!?'_

Glancing to her side Takumi smirked. "Sasuke, you have awakened your eyes."

The Uchiha frowned at her before his blood red eyes widened. _'W-What? I have Sharingan?'_

"I see," Said Haku. "You both have the power of an advanced blood line..." _'Attacking theme head on could be dangerous...'_ He glanced at the passed out blond. _'So, I'll use the kid_.'

"What!?" Shouted Takumi rushing after the masked-nin. He did not just use her teammate as bate! Sasuke, who had similar thoughts rushed after her to block the attack. There was the sound of steal clashing as the ninja collided.

_Drip._

Blood pooled to the ground below Sasuke's feet as he stared wide eyed at the white porcelain mask of his opponent. Pain riped through his abdomen like liquid fire and he looked down twards the six senbon logged in his gut. He vaguely realized that the blood on the ground was not his but someone else's. Looking up he cocked his head to the side to look at his female teammate's face. She stared back at him unblinkingly as a stream of blood fell from the corner of her lip.

"T-Takumi." Strained Sasuke.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell from the back of the mist-nin, her bloody kunai fell limply to the floor. Haku jumped away from the Uchiha with his hand to his side, she must have got him. Terning his head back to his teammate he saw that she had six senbon in her gut, just like him. Only hers where in so deep it was hard to see the end of the needle.

Nauto slowly opened his eyes to the site of a bloody looking Haku. Terning his head he smiled slightly at the still standing Uchiha.

"Stupid girl..." Mumbled Sasuke.

The blonds eyes widened as he followed his teammates gaze to the limp body of Takumi.

"T-Takumi-chan..." He whispered.

"Geez, you...always just get in the way..."

"Teme!? What happened to Takumi-chan!? Is she OK!? What..." He stopped suddenly when he realized Sasuke still hadn't terned towards him. His eyes widened.

"What...whats with that face?" Asked Sasuke looking over his shoulder. "You total moron..."

"Why did you guys!...Save me."

The Uchiha smirked weakly. "How should I know...?" He terned his head to stare down at Takumi blankly. He hung his head with a quiet laugh. "Didn't she say...she wouldn't die for these people? Heh, guise she died...for you dobe."

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I didn't want her to!" He shouted. "I didn't want anyone to die!"

"I...hated you..."

"I never asked you for your help!" Shouted the blond.

"I...I don't know dobe, you make...people do strange things...sometimes...Baka." He sighed before falling backwards only to be caught be Naruto.

"Sasuke!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"You know..." Sasuke said softly, staring up into the sky. "I think...we would have made a good team...us three..." He smirked slightly. "And our dreams...Damn, that man...my brother...I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him..." Moving his eyes to the blond he raised his hand slightly. "You...Don't die..." His arm fell limply at his side.

Naruto stared blankly at the ground before terning his head towards Takumi who still laid life less few feet away. Slowly he crawled over towards her and put his head on her chest.

"WHY!?" He shouted into her blood stained abdomen. "Why would you do this!? I told you I would save you this time! Not the other way around!"

"They...To protect a precious person.." Said the now standing Haku. "They knew it was a trap and yet they still jumped in. They where shinobi that deserve respect. Is this the first time a friend of yours has died? This is the way of the shinobi..."

"Shut Up..." Said Naruto quietly. "Shut Up!"

With a hiss mist rouse from the ground to encircle the blond and Taumi's bodies.

"I won't forgive you." Said Naruto through gritted teeth.

The white mist suddenly transformed into red chakra, swirling in a tornado like fashion. It slid across the ground like a snake, leaving gashes in the cement ground. Haku stepped backwards away from the seen. Something was wrong here. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'll rip you apart!" The blond lifted his head to reveal his animal like face. Whisker marked thickened, blue eyes gone red, canine teeth elongated. Yes, thought Haku, he was defiantly dealing with an animal. Or demon.

As Naruto stood a wave of chakra fluxed towards the masked-nin making him take another step backwards. What was with that chakra!? It hurt his skin. Like he was being cut by tiny razor blades. It felt so evil, so dark, and wild. Behind his mask Haku's eyes widened as a face formed in the caos of red. It was...a fox. Not just any fox, but a grinning one. Glancing down at the blond he gasped. All his wounds where healed! What was this kid!?

The fox head suddenly roared, souring into the sky before disappearing. Naruto's nails elongated as he crouched low. A growl emitted from his throat directed strait at Haku. _'This...this is impassible...'_ Thought the masked-nin.

Leaping forward the blond roared, blocking Haku's feeble senbon with a swipe of his chakra. Reflecting himself in all his mirrors the masked-nin tried again. The needles embedded themselves in the blonds body only to be blasted away seconds later by another wave of red. Rushing toward the ice Naruto screamed, punching straight through a mirror. Disoriented for a few seconds Haku hesitated only to be caught by his wrist. Terning his head his eyes widened at the blond face.

A wave of chakra erupted destroying the rest of the mirrors completely. _'Damn it!' _Thought Haku. ' _I cant hold his ki!'_

Naruto clinched his fist, focusing his chakra before sending it into the masked-nin's face. Haku flew backwards twenty feet only to roll another ten. His mask cracked down the middle from the impact. Wheezing, he lifted himself up and terned his head towards the still glaring blond. Who, with a war cry, rushed towards him. Silently, he closed his eyes and waited for the end. _'I'm sorry, Zabuza-san. He was to strong.' _

_Clink!_

Haku slowly opened his eyes to stare at the fist inches from his face. He could feel the wind. _'My mask...'_

"Your...from that time...Giman-chan..." Stuttered the now normal Naruto.

"Why stop now?" Asked Haku. "I killed your precious friends, yet you can't kill me?"

Glancing over his shoulder to the body's of his comrades the blond cursed before delivering a punch to the un-masked-nin's jaw. He staggered a few steps backwards steadying himself.

"What happened to your insanity?" Haku asked weakly, placing a hand to his bleeding gut. "You can't kill me with that. Weren't they precious to you? There are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity...letting them leave with their lives. That dose nothing for me. Do you know...Not having a dream, not being needed by anyone...the pain of simply living."

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Naruto wearily.

"Zabuza-san has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existing."

"Why? Why, for a guy like that!? He's a bad guy who takes money from criminals! Is that eyebrow-less freak the only person precious to you!?" Shouted the genin.

"A long time ago...I had people precious to me. My...parents. I was born in a small snow village in Water Country. They worked hard in the feels just to get by, but my parents were satisfied with that. I was happy...My parents were very kind people. But...around the time of my earliest memories...something happened."

"Something?" Wondered Naruto. "What?"

Lifting his blood stained hand from his side he stared down at it impassively. "This blood..."

"Blood?"

"My father killed my mother. Then, he tried to kill me."

"Eh?" Breathed the blond.

"Water Country had experienced endless civil wars, and those with an advanced bloodline came to be hated."

"Advanced...bloodline?"

"Special bloodlines passed down from father to son, or grandfather to grandson, within certain clans. Because of these abilities, clans with special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own powers. For those whose secrets were discovered, only death awaited. Both your teammates must have experienced such hardship. Those with special abilities are often feared."

_'Sasuke...Takumi-chan...'_ Thought Naruto, glancing over his shoulder.

"My mother was from one of these advanced bloodlines. She hid that fact and lived with my father, likely hoping the peaceful life would continue for a while...no, forever. But...my father discovered our secret...killing my mother in an instant then going after me. I killed him and the men he brought with him in self defense. After that time...I thought to myself...no...I had no choice but to realize the most painful thing..."

"Most painful thing...?" Asked the blond.

"That in this world...I am a person that is unwanted..."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'It's the same for me!'_

"You said to me that you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now, if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that someone become the most precious person to you? Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person of an advanced bloodline. These abilities that every one hated...He desired them."

Looking down Haku closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-san. I was unable to become the weapon you sought." He lifted his head walking toward the blond. "Naruto-kun...pleas...kill me."

Frowning Naruto stepped backwards. "This is all ridiculous! Tool? Weapon? You call that a precious person? That's enough for you!?"

"That's wrong? What's wrong with that?"

"Ummm...well..."

"Zabuza-san had expectations of me. He needed me. Yet I did not fulfill my part. Zabuza-san no longer needs me. That's why I am asking you. Now, hurry...

The blond frowned looking down at his hands. "I don't understand! Is being strong the only reason for you being alive!? Something other than fighting!...You could be acknowledged for something else!"

Haku's hollow eyes stared back at him. "The day I met you and your friend in the forest...I thought you were like me. That you should be able to understand. But then, that girl defended you. She would have tried to kill me if I would have harmed you." The boy smiled slightly. "I am sorry that you will have to stain your hands."

"This is...Is this the only way?"

"Yes." Haku nodded.

Naruto sighed closing his eyes. "If we had met under different circumstances, we might have become friends." His eyes opened with a glare as he removed his kunai. "Now, that can not be." He rushed forward. Before he could deliver the final blow though his attack was stopped.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Said Haku holding his wrist, his eyes turned fierce. "But I can't die yet!" He disappeared from sight in a gust of wind.

Terning his head to the side Naruto's eyes widened. There, stood his sensei with his hand through Haku's chest. The boy was directly in front of Zabuza who looked on the seen with a smirk.

"So, my future is death?" He asked.

"W-Whats going on here?" Murmured Naruto weakly.

_'He just jumped in to protect Zabuza...' _Thought Kakashi staring into the life less eyes of Haku. _'This boy...is already dead.'_

"Great job, Haku." Chuckled Zabuza. With a war cry he swing his sward towards the two.

_'He plans to cut through both of us!?' _Though Kakashi struggling to get his arm free from the dead boys grip.

"I sure picked up a useful thing!" Shouted the mis-nin continuing his attack. "Giving me this chance at the end!"

Kakashi's eyes widened before he jumped away with Haku in his grasp, effectively keeping them both from getting cut in half.

"With Haku dead, you cant move." Laughed Zabuza.

"Unforgivable!" Naruto growled.

"No! Watch from there!" Commanded his sensei before resting Haku's body on the ground.

"Come on Kakashi!" Shouted Zabuza rushing forward to cleave him in two. Bracing himself with his hands Kakashi delivered a kicked to the mist-nin's face before jumping a safe distance away. Zabuza landed seconds after him, two kunai in his right arm.

"Damn it!" He shouted making another run at Kakashi. The leaf ninja simply ducked the attack, jabbing him in the stomach. Grunting, Zabuza tried for his other side, but the attack was simply knocked away.

"You can not beat me as you are now." Said Kakashi from behind him.

"What?"

"You haven't noticed...what true strength is."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes before snapping his head to the side at the sound of a familiar voice.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Gatô.

The short, lanky man stood smirking at them. His hands rested on his gold handled cane, his tiny glaces glinted in the sunlight.

Kakashi ignored the small man for now, choosing to deal with the criminal in front of him. Twirling two kunai in his hand he aimed for his heart. "Good bye, Devil"

Zabuza's eyes went wide as her terned his head toward the man. He swung his body around making Kakashi hit him in his other arm. This, caused him to lose his sward.

Kakashi jumped away from him, crouching low. "Now both your arms are useless. You can't even preform a hand seal." The mist nin made a move to step forward but a tap of a cane stopped him.

"Oh! Your getting your ass kicked." Observed Gatô. "How disappointing, Zabuza." The fifty or so missing-nin behind the short man laughed.

"Gatô, why are you here?" Zabuza glared. "And whats with all these men?"

The blond man chuckled. "The plan has changed a bit." He taped his cane. "Sorry, but, Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here."

"Why...?"

"Hiring normal ninjas is expensive, so I got missing-nin like you. The ninjas battle it out, and, with any luck, they kill each other, saving me both the money and effort. But the devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me...your just a cute little baby devil." The men behind him laughed.

"Kakashi, I am sorry...This fight is over." Said Zabuza lowly. "Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

"Yeah," The leaf jounin nodded. "Your right."

Smirking, Gatô made his way over to Haku's body. "Oh yeah...I owe this one. Squeezing my arm until it broke!" He kicked the body.

"Teme!" Shouted Naruto running forward. "What are you doing!?"

"No! Don't jump in!" Commanded Kakashi grabbing him by the collier of his jumpsuit.

"Say something too!" Shouted the blond to Zabuza. "Weren't you friends!?"

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead."

"Don't you feel anything at all after that!? Weren't you always together!?"

"As I was used by Gatô," Said Zabuza. "I used Haku. That is all. I've said it already...We shinobi are simply tools. What I wanted was his ability, not him! I have no regrets."

Naruto frowned. "You...Do you really mean that?" He asked softly.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no reason fighting him anymore, plus..."

"Shut up!" The blond shouted shrugging him off. "He is still me enemy!" He pointed at Gatô. "He...he...really loved you! He loved you that much! Yet you really feel nothing!?" The blond choked back a sob. "Do you relay...relay not feel anything? If I become as strong as you, will I really become like you? He threw away his life for you! Without his dream...to die as a tool...That's...that's...just to sad!" He looked down as tears fell from his eyes.

"Kid..."

Naruto looked up.

"You don't...have to say anymore."

The blonds eyes widened at the tear stained face of Zabuza. Was he really crying!?

"It pained Haku to have to fight you...He fought, not only for me, but for you guys too. I cant understand. He was too kind. In the end, I'm glad I got to meet you guys." Zabuza tore the bandages from his mouth using his teeth. "Yeah, kid...you might be right." He smiled. "A shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost." He terned his head to look directly into the blonds eyes.

"Kid, lend me your kunai!"

"Yeah..." Nodded Naruto tossing it into the air to be caught by Zabuza with his mouth.

Terning he glared at Gatô, with a smirk on his face. The short mans eyes widened as he rushed backward to the safety of his men. "K-Kill him!" He shouted as Zabuza rushed forward.

The missing-nin cheered lifting there weapons. "One badly injured ninja against these numbers? You think you can win!?" One called. That man was stabbed in the gut seconds later by Zabuza's kunai.

Naruto terned his head away from the seen to look back towards his teammates. There body's where to far away to see from where he was but he looked anyway. After all that, this was how it ended? Takumi and Sasuke had died for this. For him. What was he to do know? They where gone! What was he supposed to do!?

"Naruto..." Said Kakashi from beside him. "Watch this."

The blond terned his head to see Zabuza covered in gashes standing beside Gatô. The shorter man was holding his throat as he stared panic stricken at the mist-nin.

"I-If you want to go to the same place as your friend, then go alone!" He shouted.

"Unfortunately..." Said Zabuza slowly. "I don't plan to go to the same place as Haku..."

"What!?" Asked Gatô, backing away from him. "You won't survive!"

The injured nin smirked moving directly in front of the rich man. "You and I together...are going to hell! Even the unremarkable Devil of the Hidden Mist...can die and become a real devil in hell! Look forward to it! We'll have plenty of time to see if im a baby devil down in hell!"

Gabing a kunai from his arm with his mouth, Zabuza cut Gatô's throat. The man staggered a few steps before falling backward off the bridge. When it was over, Zabuza fell you the ground with a thud.

"This is the end of a man who led a difficult life." Said Kakashi from beside Naruto.

"Yeah..." Breathed the blond.

"Oi, oi, oi! Your guys are to relaxed!" Shouted one of the missing-nin.

"Damn ninja! "Said another. "You killed are meal ticket!"

"You guys are so dead! Now we'll pillage the city and take anything of value!" Yelled the first one.

"Damn, this is bad." Said Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have a special jutsu to defeat them all!?"

"I cant...I used to much chakra!"

"Lets go!" Shouted the missing-nin rushing forward. The only got ten feet before an arrow landed in front of them. Terning there head they looked to see the village people, led by Inari, standing with their weapons ready.

"If you come any further onto our island!" Shouted one. "The citizens of this country will stop you with every thing we got!" A couraes of 'Yeah!' rang through the crowd.

"Inari!" Shouted a grinning Naruto.

The little boy smiled. "I'm a hero, right!"

_'OK! Time to help them out!'_ Thought Naruto raising his hands in a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones erupted around him

_'I could do that...'_ Thought Kakashi. _'I already have one, more might scare them.'_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" fifty clones erupted around him, they glared at the missing nin. "So, you want some of this?"

Scrambling backward the criminals ran for the bout, some even opted for jumping over the railing for a quicker get away.

"We did it!" Cheered the villagers, lifting there weapons to the sky.

Naruto on the other hand made his way through the crown with a frown on his face. What was the point of celebrating if is teammates where dead? The might have won but Sasuke and Takumi where still gone, nothing would bring them back.

"Baka!" Said a female voice from behind him. "Where do you think your going?"

The blond stopped dead in his tracks. Where the hell did he know that voice? Slowly terning his head his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There, supporting each other to keep standing, were his teammates. Naruto stood there dumb struck, just...staring.

Takumi choked her head to the side. "Naruto? Are you ok?"

With a happy cry he launched himself at them, laughing madly the whole way to the ground. Sasuke and Takumi grunted from the impact before growling.

"Naruto..." The both said slowly. "Get the hell off me!"

"Your alive!" Naruto shouted happily. "I thought you were dead!"

"Me to..."Muttered Takumi shifting from under the blond and slowly standing up. She held out a had for her teammates. "Come on get up, we don't have all..." She trailed of as something white fell in front her vision, Lifting her hand she caught object in her had. It was snow.

"At this time of year...?" She murmured.

Glancing to her side she frowned as Kakashi laid the body of Zabuza next to Haku. _'So their dead, huh?' _A sniffle brought her out of her thoughts.

"He...he was born in a snowy village..." Cried Naruto.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at him. "Who?"

The blond wiped his eyes while shaking his head. "It's a long story teme, I'll tell you later."

The Uchiha nodded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The setting sun shone brightly over Zabuza and Haku's graves as team seven paid there respects.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? What do you think, where those two right about ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals." Said Kakashi. "Existing as tools is the most important. That's true even for the leaf village."

"That's really what its like to become a true ninja?" Asked Takumi.

"I don't like that at all!" Shouted the blond.

"Do you believe that too?" Sasuke asked their sensei.

"Hmmmm. Well...That's why each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue. Just like Zabuza, and that boy..."

"Okay!" Nodded Naruto to himself. "I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way! I'm going to run straight down the path of no regrets!"

Takumi smirked. _'Sometimes Naruto, your really smart...'_

"Well, lets go I'm hungry! Ramen!" The blond ran of toward Tazuna's house.

_'And sometimes, your an idiot.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next morning team Kakashi stood in front of Tazuna and his family to say goodbye before they headed back to Konoha. A small crowd had gathered to honer the ninja that had, in the end, saved their village. Inari stood in front of his grandfather fighting back tears as the older man spoke.

"Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge, but this is super sad..."

"Take care!" Commanded Tsunami.

"Thanks for every thing." Said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Mister Tazuna! We'll come to visit!" Smiled Naruto.

"You swear?" Sniffled Inari.

"Inari..." The blonds eyes welled up with tears. "Your sad, right? It's OK to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry!" Shouted the boy. "But you can cry if you want!"

"Fine...Later!" He quickly terned his head before anyone could see the tears streaming down his face.

_'Baka...'_ Scowled Takumi. _'Acting all tough...'_

"That boys changed Inari's heart," Said Tazuna watching them leave. " And Inari changed the peoples hearts. That boy gave us the bridge towards hope, called 'courage'."

"Bridge..." Murmured one of the crowd. "Oh, we still need a name for the bridge."

"I have a super perfect name for this bridge." Said Tazuna.

"Oh? What is it?"

"How about 'The grate Naruto Bridge'?"

"Thats a good name!" Tsunami laughed.

"All right! When we get home, I'm going to ask Iruka-sensei to by me some ramen. Then I'll tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!"

"Naruto, do even remember what happened?" Asked Takumi.

"Well...no..Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

"I remember you two getting your asses kicked and me having to save you!"

Both Uchiha and Hyuuga stopped dead in there track. Terning, they faced the blond with a fearce glare.

"What did you say...?" They asked slowly.

The blond laughed nervously. "Ah, well, you see..."

His sentence was cut off suddenly when he was face planted on the ground by two fists.

"You sure about that name?" Asked one of the villagers after witnessing what had just transpired.

"Hahahahaha. This name is in hope that this bridge will never crumble...and will one day become a super famous bridge whose name...is known throughout the world." Answered Tazuna with a smile.

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Flying water needles--**Created using a secret jutsu unique to Haku, the deadly flying needles are created from any nearby water Haku can find. Once created, Haku can control the needles through chakra and force of will. The needles can float into the air and come raining down on an opponent at Haku's command.

**Makyou Hyoushou--**Makyou Hyoushou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Haku's bloodline. After forming the necessary hand seals, nearby water forms long flat mirrors 360 degrees around the target. Haku himself then places himself inside one of the mirrors. Once inside the mirror, Haku can then using the mirror reflections to confuse his target. Utilizing the reflections, Haku can then almost instanteously move from one mirror to the other. Due to the speed, his target will appear to be moving in slow motion. Because of this he can then unleash numerous needles into his opponent with little difficulty. Using this technique for long periods of time however, will quickly use up Haku's chakra.

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu--**Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.

**Kokuun no Justu--**Suiton • Kokuun no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Water Element. After forming the necessary hand seals, a black mist will emit from the users body and rise into the sky. Black clouds will form, releasing a flammable rain of oil onto the targets.

Oh My Kami-sama! I wrote this chapter in 2 freaking days!! Yeah, I don't know what got into me. Don't expect this to happen very often. I usually only get one chapter out every Sunday, but this week was different!

Anyway, yeah, as you can probably tell I cut most of Kakashi's fight with Zabuza out. Why did I do it? Maybe because I rely want this store to focus more on the relationship between team seven than on their sensei, or, maybe I'm just lazy!

Hn, I like this chapter personally. I have hell writing fight scenes and they kill me in the imagination department. I love freestyle! I hate having to write something a certain way! Whatever.

I'm out of words! REVEW!


	6. Roku

**

* * *

**

**Hoshi no Manako**

Chapter Roku.

* * *

-

_Awkward._ Embarrassing or inconvenient; caused by lack of social grace: an awkward moment. It was the perfect word to describe his teams situation. For two weeks they had been back from Wave, and for two weeks none of his students could look eachother in the eye. The awkwardness had been subtle at first, a quick glance here, a scowl there. Now though, it had completely overtaken team seven.

He had thought it was just between Sasuke and Naruto. The fact that the Uchiha had almost died to protect the so called _dobe_, had even surprised him. Naruto would probably take it as a blow to his ego and Sasuke, he wold take it as weakness. But it was not just between his male students. Takumi was involved to, hell, she was the center of the damn thing.

When he had found out she to almost died protecting the blond, he had been blown away. Hyuuga did _not _do that for people. Every ninja in Konoha knew that, it was like a fact of life that you didn't learn in the academy. Hyuuga were cold, calculating, and mysterious. They where also strong, and they let people know it. Takumi was cold, to her enemy. She was calculating, the fact that she touched a bell in his test was proof of that. She was mysterious, Kakashi knew nothing more about her than what was in her file. She was strong, her water jutsu showed that.

Over the month Kakashi had know Takumi, he had come to three conclusions about her. First, she had two personalitys. One for missons with her team, and one for the Hyuuge House and Konoha. Two, she cared about her teammates in some twisted round about way, it was the same for him when he was on his team. Three, the fact that their pasts where so similar, did not mean she would react to things just like him.

Back to the topic at hand. Takumi _was_ the center of the awkwardness surrounding team seven. Kakashi new Naruto was feeling slightly inadequate because of the whole Wave mission. Hell, he had been saved by both his teammates in a life or death situation while being unconscious, who wouldn't feel a little useless? Also, one of his savers just happen to be the girl he had a crush on. How bad was that?

Sasuke on the other hand, was pissed. He was male, an Uchiha male to be exact, and he had an ego. The fact that a _girl_ had basically beat him in speed was a huge blow to his pride. If there hadn't already bean some kind of strange rivalry between their clans, it was definitely on now.

Snapping out of his thoughts Kakashi decided it was time to meet his team. He was two hours late as usual, any longer and he would most likely have a kunai in the gut from his female student.

"Hello, everybody. Good morning." He greeted lazily.

"Your late!" Naruto shouted.

Hoping down from his previous position, Kakashi smiled at the three. "About our mission today..."

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! You know we have been doing easy missions, right?" Started the blond. "Isn't there a mission where I can play a big role!? Like, something more exciting!?"

The jounin sighed looking down at him. "Don't worry Naruto! I have the perfect mission for you today!"

"Really!? What is it Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Well, you see it's..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The 'perfect misson', terned out to be three. One was gardaning for an older woman in wich Naruto got his ass kiked for his inability to tell the difrance batween weeds and herbs. The second was clening up a river, the blond had to be saved by Sasuke when he sliped and fell. The last was dog walking, Naruto was nerley blown up when his canine decided to take a walk in the jounin traning feald. Nedless to say, by the time it was all over the blond was pritty pissed slash worn out.

"Che," Sighed Sasuke while supporting Naruto. "Your the guy that needs help all the time."

Scowling from the obveous barb, the orange clad genin jerked his arm from around his neck. "Sasuke!"

"If you two don't shut up, I'll kill you myself." Thretaned Takumi.

"The teamwork is out of order latly." Commented Kakashi.

"Yeah! And your the one who disrupts are teamwork, Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto. "Always sticking your nose in everything!"

"That's you, idiot." Said the Uchiha walking in front of them. "If you don't want to owe me anything..." He stopped, terning his head to face the blond. "Get stronger than me."

"Baka no otokonoko, get yourselves to gather. Stop acting like children." Frowned Takumi. This was geting old...

"I see..." Sighed Kakashi. "Why don't we call it a day? I have to go submit the mission report now."

"Then I'm going home." Takumi glared at her teammates before heading off down the street with her hands in her pockets.

"Me to." Said Sasuke leaving in the other direction.

Naruto frowned glancing in the directions his teammates had gone off to. Damn! He had wanted to fight with one of them...

"Well, see you later Naruto!" Waved Kakashi before poofing away.

Now he was alone. Great. Sighing the blond shoved his hand in is pockets heading towards Iruka's apartment. There was nothing else to do today, he might as well visit the brown haired chuunin. Before her could get very far though, movement behind him made him stop. Terning his head to the side he frowned at a box, it wasn't just any box, but one painted to look like the brick path.

Naruto scowled. _'Is that...supposed to be a rock?'_

Taking a few steps back his eye twitched as the object followed him. What was going on? Last time he checked, Konoha didn't have moving rocks.

"OK! What the hell is going on!?" He pointed a finger at it. "Squire rock with holes in the front don't excised! It's so obvious!"

"I should have ecpected that from my rival!" Came a muffled voice from inside the box before it exploded in blue, yellow, and purple smoke.

Naruto stepped back as coughing and wheezing was heard. Once the debree had cleared, his face molded into a frown. On the ground crouched three small figures.

"I think we used to much gun powder." Grumbled the middle boy.

Suddenly, the girl of the group jumped in front of him with a small pink tent to her cheeks. "The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and a kunoichi of the senior group, Moegi!" She said proudly.

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon." Sighed the boy with a slight nose run.

"The villages number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!" Shouted the Hokage's grandson.

"The three of us make up the Konohamaru Corps!" They said in union, green goggles flashing in the sunlight.

Naruto's eye twitched again. "Just as I though, the three of you." He sighed before his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing wearing goggles?"

Konohamaru grinned adjusting his head gear. "We coped the old you."

"Oh..."

"'Oh?' You've been treating us so cold lately!"

"And? What do you want?" Naruto frowned scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Leader, do you have any time right now?" Asked Moegi shyly.

"No. I'm going to go train!"

"Hey! You said you would play ninja with us!" Shouted Konohamaru.

"Really? Oh, well..." _'Damn, if I play with them now, I'll be stuck with them all day...'_

"Maybe he wants to meet his girlfriend...?" Suggested Udon.

The brown haired boy frowned before smiling at Naruto coyly. "Ohhhh, So you want to meet your girl friend! Ha ha! Your a lady's man Naruto-nii-chan!"

The blond grinned lopsidedly. "Yes well, Takumi-chan is well...you see..."

"You should introduce us to her!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "NO! I mean, no...She left to go train...You don't want to disturb her..."

"Well, your her-" Pinky wiggle."- She probably wouldn't mind you!"

"Takumi-chan is different, she would probably kill me..."

"I think your lying! You just don't want us to meet her!" Shouted Konohamaru. "I'll find her myself!" With that said he took off in the other direction, determined to find Naruto's 'girlfriend'.

Now, if Naruto would have been thinking straight, he probably would have seen the negative probability of someone finding Takumi in such a large village as Konoha. Especially sense Konohamaru had no idea what she looked like. But, he wasn't thinking straight. All that flashed through his mind was the utter pain that would be inflicted on his body if the Hyuuga ever found out about this. He took off after the brown haired academy student faster than he had ever run in his life.

When he rounded the corner, it was not what he expected. Unless of course Konohamaru being lifted off the ground by his scarf was a usual occurrence around Konoha. Which it wasn't. The perpetrate of this unusual crime was clad in a black body suite, his face was painted in purple kabuki face paint, and he didn't look to happy.

"That hurt, brat." Scowled the older boy.

"Stop it, where going to get scolded later." Sighed the blond girl beside him. She was dressed in a light purple yukata top that stopped at her shoulders. The fishnet shirt underneath ended just below her headband around her neck. The hair was what made Naruto stare. Four ponytails protruding from different directions on her head. Yes, thought Naruto, these people where definitely freaks.

"Hey! Let go of Konohamaru!"

Kankurou smirked glancing at the orange clad blonds forehead protector. _'He's a genin from Konoha..'_ "But I want to play around before some noisy people come."

"Let go!" Rasped Konohamaru, kicking at his captors chest.

"Your very energetic, kid." Kankurou tightened his grip on the little boys scarf.

"Teme!" Shouted Naruto, rushing forward to punch the stranger. He was stopped though when a tough on his foot tripped him. He fell backwards to the ground with a thud. "Wha...what was that?"

"Konoha's genin are so weak." Glared the sand-nin. "Short people piss me off, and you, definitely piss me off. It makes me want to brake you."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Who the hell is this guy? He's dangerous...'_

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." Sighed Temari.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." Kankurou grinned lifting his fist.

Konohamaru closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came.

He grunted from the impact of his back hiting the ground. Blinking, he looked up at his ex-captour. The sand-nin didn't look to happy as he rubed his hand, glaring at the tree line. Konohamaru followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the black haired boy and girl standing on the tree branch.

"I would suggest not doing that." Takumi said slowly. "He is the Hokage's grandson, you could get into a lot of trouble."

"More kids to piss me off." Grumbled Kankurou "I hate kids like you, they think their so clever."

"Che," Grunted Sasuke. "And I hate people who bully little kids around, were even."

Scowling the sand-nin removed his bandaged weapon from his back.

"Hey! Your going to use Korasu!?" Shouted Temari with wide eyes.

Takumi smirked terning her head to the side. "I would love to fight you, but your friend doesn't feel to happy."

"Kankurou, stop." Commanded a cold voice.

Takumi's eyes narrowed at the redhead upside down in the tree. Yes, she had sensed him, barley. Usually she could sense anyone, no matter what rank. Zabuza had been hard, but easier than this nin. Something was off about him, she could feel it.

"You are a disgrace to are village." Said the turquoise eyed ninja. "What do you think we came to the Leaf Village to do?"

"G-Garra! I-It wasn't my fault! They started it!" Panicked Kankurou.

"Y-Yeah Garra! We didn't do anything!" Added Temari.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Garra narrowd his eyes.

"I got it. My mistake." Apologieds the black clad san-nin. "I'm sorry, realy sorry."

The redhead terned to face Takumi and Sasuke. "Apologes to you guys."

Sasuke frowned. _'He...has strange eyes.'_

"No apologey needed, things like this happen." Said Takumi jumping down from the branch.

Garra followed her with his eyes. _'The boy was able to hit Kankurou with a rock...he's good...and the girl, she sensed me...' _He disappeared in a swirl of sand only to reaper next to his brother.

"Lets go." He commanded. "We didn't come here to play around."

"I know that..." Sighed Kankurou before following Garra and Temari.

"Waite.." Called Takumi.

"What?" Asked Temari.

"Juging by your forehead protectors, you from Sand. Your here for the Chuunin exams, yes?"

The blond girl smirked terning to face her. "Your right, we're from Sand of Wind Country, and the Chuunin Exams is our purpose for being here."

"Chuunin Exams...?" Wondered Naruto. "Whats the Chuunin Exams?"

"You Don't know anything, do you?" Sighed the female sand-nin.

"Nii-chan, if you pass that exam you can go from a genin to a Chuunin!" Piped in Konohamaru.

"Really!?" Grinned the blond. "Maybe I should take it to!"

Sasuke scoffed jumping down from the branch. "Whats your name?"

Temari immediately blushed. "M-Me?"

"No, the one next to you with the gourd."

"Sabaku no Garra." He said letting his eyes trail over the Uchiha before they drifted to Takumi. "I am also interested in you. Your name?"

Sasuke smirked, feeling his ego inflate slightly. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"And you?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Hyuuga Takumi."

"What about me? You want to know my name to!?" Asked Naruto.

The redhead stared at him impassively before terning and walking away. His teammates fallowed closely behind him. "Not interested." He said over his shoulder.

Scowling Naruto terned to Konohamaru. "Do I look weak?"

"Next to Takumi and Sasuke, you do." He grinned.

The blond's face fell. He would not louse to Sasuke-teme! And Takumi had basically saved him again! Damn, now he looked like an idiot! Next time, he would definitely act cooler!

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day team seven met at their usual place on the bridge. Kakashi was late as usual and Takumi took this opportunity to think about the encounter with the sand-nin.

The redhead, or Garra person had intrigued her. His eyes were so strange, like endless pools of nothingness that roped you in only to bring death. His chakra had also interested her, something was off about it. Takumi had always been good at reading and deciphering chakra pattern and his was strange. It was like a blur in his chakra circulatory system, a black spot she couldn't get a read on. Naruto had the same problem, she wondered if it was somehow connected...

"Morning, everyone!" Greeted Kakashi from his crouched position. "Today I got lost on the rode of life."

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei! Your late!" Shouted Naruto.

The jounin said nothing before jumping down to stand in front of the genin. "Yes, well...I know this is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exam." He pulled out three pieces of paper. "Here are your applications."

"But...these are just nominations." Frowned Sasuke.

"It's up to you whether or not to take the exam. I can't make that choice for you." Said Kakashi.

"All right!" Shouted Naruto jumping towards the jounin and hugging him around the neck. "Kakashi-sensei, I love you!"

"Hey, stop! Let go of me!" Kakashi pushed him off. "Those who wish to take it should sign those applications and take them to room 301 of the academy by 3 PM tommarow. That's all."

Later all three genin walked together contemplating on whether or not to take the exams.

"Chuunin Exam, huh?" Laughed Naruto looking down at his form. "There's gonna be a lot of strong guys in this thing."

_'Like him..' _He thought, remembering the sand-nin's painted face. _'And him..' _He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"The Chuunin exam will have powerful people in it, there's no doubt about that." Said Takumi. _'And Hiashi-sama will be there to watch...'_

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke. _'I could fight that guy...'_ He thought remembering the redhead sand-nin.

"We're all taking it, right? None of you guys are gonna back out on me are you?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, Baka. What did you think we were going to do?" Answered the Hyuuga.

The blond grinned scratching behind his ear. "We'll, I don't know..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

_Smack!_

"Shut up! Both of you." Sighed Takumi.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

At night when Takumi sat alone in her room sharpening her kunai, she thought about the chuunin exams. Neji would be there, he had told her so earlier that day after she left her teammates. She wondered if 'fate' would pit them against each other. The Hyuuga also wondered if Hinata had been nominated. If she had, the aeries would have no choice as to whether to attend or not, Hiashi would make her go. A sudden knock the her door brought broke her of her thoughts...

"Come in."

The paper door slid open to reveal the very person she was just thinking about.

"T-Takumi-nee-chan..." Said Hinata softly.

Removing her work from her lap, Takumi stood and bowed to the shy main house member befor motioning her to enter the room.

"Thank you." Hinata nodded, sliding the door closed behind her.

"What is it that you need, Hinata-sama?"

"W-Well..." The younger girl stuttered looking down at her hands. "I was n-nominated to participate in the C-Chuunin Exams and, well..."

"Pleas, sit." Takumi directed the smaller girl towards the wooden chair next to her bed. The elder girl sat on her bed waiting for the aeries to calm, once she did Takumi spoke calmly. "You were nominated to participate in the Chuunin Exam..." She prodded.

"Y-Yes and, I wanted to k-know what you thought about it." Said Hinata.

Takumi pursed her lips slightly. _'What I think about it...?'_

"Only i-if you want to tell me..." The small girl added hastily.

"I do not see how my opinion will change anything, Hinata-sama."

"It will! I-I mean it will, your opinion is important to me Takumi-nee-chan."

Takumi sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Hinata-sama, I don't know what to tell you. You are not as skilled as most of the shinobi that will participate in the exam and you could get injured or even killed."

The aerie's face fell a little. "I-I see..."

Takumi looked at Hinata's eyes before moving her gaze to the ceiling. Why did the younger girl want to know her opinion? Damn it, she didn't want to be the one to tell her she couldn't do it! It wouldn't matter anyway, Hiashi would make her participate. Biting her lip the branch house member clinched her first.

"Hinata-sama, you are going to attend the Chuunin Exams no matter what. So, you should try and find a reason _you_ want to win. Why do _you_ want to become a chuunin? What are _your_ reasons for going on? Ask yourself those questions, and when you find the answer, use that as your strength."

Hinata smiled at her with those big white eyes of hers before slowly standing and maker her way to the door. For a moment Takumi though she had said something wrong but a soft voice killed that inkling.

"T-Thank you, Takumi-nee-chan..." The paper doors slid shut.

Takumi frowned moving her eyes to the window. _'Be careful Hinata-sama...'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next morning Takumi found her teammates in front of the academe where they would tern in their forms for the Chuunin Exams.

"Come on Takumi-chan! Let's go! I'm so excited!" Shouted Naruto.

The Hyuuga smirked letting her eyes trail over the crowd in front of the door. "Yes, lets go."

Sasuke grunted glancing at the two before leading them into the building.

They arrived in time to watch as a boy in green spandex was kicked by two older boys in front of a door.

"You plan on taking the Chuunin Exam with that!?" Asked the boy with a bandaged face.

"You guys should just quit now. Your just little kids." Said the other.

A girl with twin buns on her head and a pink Chinese style top frowned at them. "Pleas let us through."

"What did you say? Listen, we're being kind. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy." Said the bandages one.

"Among those that take this exam, many end up quitting as shinobi. Others are unable to recover at all...We've seen it many times." Commented the other. "A chuunin is the level of military platoon captain. The failure of a mission, the death of soldiers...That's all the captain's responsibility. And kids like you think..." He trailed off with a sniff.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. Whats wrong with that?"

Takumi sighed when Sasuke stepped forward. Why did he haft to be the center of attention?

"I agree with that, but..You'll let me through, and also remove the genjutsu-created surroundings." Said the Uchiha. "I'm going to the third floor."

"Oh? So you noticed..." Asked the boy. The sign on the wall reading 301 immediately morphed into 201. "Heh. Not bad...But all you did was see through it!" He aimed a kick at Sasuke as the Uchiha countered. There kicks were about to connect before the boy who had been knocked back stopped there legs in mid air.

_'Lee...' _Takumi shook her head. _'You showed your speed.'_

Sasuke scowled removing his leg from the boys grip. _'Caching my kick...Does he have chakra in his arms?'_

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" Asked Neji walking to stand in front of his teammate. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

Lee looked away. "Well..." His eyes landed on Takumi before they lit up. "The Lily of Konoha is here!"

Takumi nodded to the grinning boy. "Hello Lee-san, Neji, TenTen-san."

Tenten smiled at her. "Your taking the Exams to?" She shot a glare to her Hyuuga teammate. "Neji never told us..."

Neji grunted, nodding to Takumi before terning his eyes to Sasuke. "You, your on Takumi's team, right? Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked nodding his head. "That's right."

"Waite! You know these people, Takumi-chan!?" Asked Naruto glancing between the two groups.

"Yes, Naruto. Come on Sasuke, we need to go." She glanced at the clock. "We need to get our applications in."

The Uchiha nodded his head, terning to look at her before making his way down the hallway. Takumi waved her goodbye to the others following after him, Naruto on her heals.

Tenten frowned glancing at her teammate. "Your interested in that kid, huh?"

Neji said nothing, stuffing in hands into is pockets and made his way down the hall. The weapons mistress followed after him before stopping when she noticed her other teammate was not following.

Terning her head she smiled at him. "Lee, let's go. What are you doing?"

"You guys go ahead." The spandex waring boy gave her a serious look. "There's something I want to check out."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takumi glanced around the room warily. It was grand, the wooden floor shone in the sunlight coming through the huge windows in the main entrance. Her teammates, who where on ether side of her, stared straight ahead. Even Naruto had lost some of his blusterous attitude, she could still see the excitement in those blue eyes though. As they made their way to the the center of the room a voice stopped them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, stop!"

Takumi felt her forehead crease. She knew that voice...Terning her head she raised an eye brow at Lee standing on a balcony looking down at them.

"What?" Scowled the Uchiha.

"Would you fight me here, right now?" Lee asked.

Takumi sighed. "Lee-san, we don't have time for this."

Sasuke chose to ignore her, instead he narrowed his eyes at the spandex clad boy. "A fight, right here?"

"Yes." Lee jumped down from the balcony landing in a crouched position. Standing himself up he jabbed his thumb towards his chest. "My name is Rock Lee. Takumi-san has told me a little about you, from what I have heard you are and excellent fighter. Arrogant, but a good ninja."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to glare at Takumi. _'Arrogant?' _

"I want to fight you." Continued Lee. "I want to test how far my techniques will go against the progeny of the genius ninja clan."

"Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name...Frankly you're a fool." Sasuke shifted his eyes toward the older boy. "Your about to learn what this name means, thick-brows."

Lee smiled extending his right arm in front of him with his palm facing towards himself. _'Takumi-san said he was good...I wounder how good...He his the number one male rookie...I'll prove myself Gai-sensei!'_

Takumi scowled. "Sasuke, we don't have time for this. Lee-san is not someone to take as a push over."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of thick-brows, Takumi-chan." Said Naruto glaring at the boy.

"Naruto Don't.."

"Just give me five minutes."

Lee frowned at the blond boy. "You are not the one I wish to fight. It's Uchiha."

"Damn it! I'm sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto rushed forwards towards the boy intent on punching him. Lee, who stood calmly, simply lifted him hand knocking his fist out of the way. "Damn it!" Cursed the blond before pivoting on his feet to deliver a kick to his opponents face. Lee ducked, swinging his foot to knock Naruto's hands out from under him. "Leaf Violent Wind!"

Naruto spun on his back, crashing into the wall behind him with a grunt. "Owww..."

Takumi sighed. "Naruto..."

"Right now, I am the strongest amongst the leaf genin." Said Lee as he stood up.

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds fun. I'll do it."

Takumi glanced at the clock with a frown. "We don't have time for this. We have to get to the reception desk by three, we don't have 30 min."

"Don't worry, It'll only take me five." Came the Uchiha's reply as he rushed forward.

Lee disappeared behind the younger boy as he leaped forward to deliver a punch. He repaired behind him and with a sought of 'Leaf spinning wind!' swung his foot above his head. Sasuke dodged aiming a blow at Lee's abdomen, the older boy ducked thrusting his leg out in an attempt to trip the boy. The Uchiha jumped upward in time for a fist to collide with his jaw that sent him sliding backwards.

Sasuke grunted, standing painfully. _'He broke through my guard...Was that ninjutsu or genjutsu?'_

_'So he'll get up, as I expected.'_ Thought Lee narrowing his eyes.

"Fine.." Glared Sasuke. "This gives me a chance to practice it." Closing his eyes his mouth lifted into a smirk. When they opened, they where red.

Takumi frowned. _'Why is he using Sharingan...? Dose he not see how Lee-san is attacking?' _

Sasuke ran towards Lee with his eyes wide, intent on seeing through his jutsu. Just as he reached him a swift kick to the lower jaw sent him into the air. _'The Sharingan can't read it...This can't be. His moves are...'_

"Yes." Nodded Lee. "My techniques are nether ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

The Uchiha landed in a low crouch, a scowl on his face. _'So it's taijutsu...hmmm'_ The shinobi collided again, Sasuke tried to land a hit but Lee was to fast, the bowl haired boy simply blocked before sending another devastating blow his way. After a particularly hard hit to the ribs, Sasuke jumped away from the boy.

"My techniques are simple taijutsu, Sasuke-kun." Said Lee disappearing. The next time he spoke, his voice was right behind the Uchiha. "You may not believe it because it's so basic, but..."

"You...!" Sasuke Scowled swinging a punch towards him.

Lee dogged landing in front of him with his arm extended. "They say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Because ninjutsu and genjustu need chakra raising and hand seals in order to be performed, it is true that you get an advantage through reading them with the Sharingan. But taijutsu is a little different."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"Even if you can read my movements with your Sharingan, your body dose not have the speed to react to my taijutsu. Basically, even if you can see it, if your body can't keep up, then it's useless."

The Uchiha frowned, narrowing his eyes. _'He's right...'_

"Did you know?" Continued Lee. "Among strong people exist genius types and hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type because of the Uchiha blood, then I am simply the hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu. You could say that my taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan."

"Che!" Sasuke rushed forward swinging a punch toward the older boys head. Lee easily dodged flipping backwards to deliver another kick to his lower jaw. Sasuke grunted from the impact as he flew through the air, his eyes widened however when he felt his opponents prescience directly behind him.

"Leaf shadow dance?" Strained Sasuke.

"I'll prove it with this technique..." Lee removed the bandages from his left arm. "...that hard work surpasses genius. I win!"

"Lee!" Shouted Takumi from below. "Don't you dare do what I think your doing!"

Sudenly a star shaped wind-catcher flew through the air, pining the bandages to the wall. "That's enough, Lee!"

Everyone terned their heads to see tortes with a Konoha headband tied around his neck. The orange arm band on his right leg gave Takumi a perfect idea of who the summons belonged to. Shifting her gaze back to the battle she saw Lee move away from Sasuke in mid air, the Uchiha was left to fall.

"Sasuke!" She shouted dashing forward just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Stupid Uchiha male." She mumbled pushing him off her.

Lee bowed respectfully in front of the tortes, his eyes were downcast in apology. "So you were watching."

The summons frowned. "Lee! That technique is forbidden!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just...-" The turtle glared. "- of course I wasn't planning on using the other technique...really!"

Takumi raised an eyebrow at the curious seen. _'Is that...Gai-sensei's summons...?'_

Naruto, who had gained consciousness seconds before, nudged her. "Hey Takumi-chan, that's a turtle, right? Right!?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "Yes, Naruto. That is a turtle."

"Can a turtle become a ninja-sensei?"

"It's a summons, not a sensei." Sighed the girl.

"You fool!" Scolded the tortes. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that!? You already know well what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques! Are you prepared to pay?"

"Y-Yes.." Lee nodded.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!" A puff of smoke erupted on the turtles back only to clear and reveal the infamous Gai-sensei. The older spandex wearer smiled at them, tech gleaming, bobbed hair cut shining.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. _'Kami-sama, I lost to a bunch of weirdos...!'_

"Ack! An even lamer guy came!" Shouted Naruto with a look of pure horror.

Takumi's eyebrow twitched. _'Gai-sensei is so eccentric some times...'_

Lee clinched his fist terning to face them. "Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!"

Naruto glared. "Shut up! All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we supposed to react!?"

"What did you just...!"

"Hey, Lee, stop!" Commanded his sensei

Lee terned towards him. "Yes." He nodded.

"Good." Gai frowned punching him hard in the jaw. "You fool!"

Jumping of the turtle the older man walked to stand in front of Lee's body before kneeling down. His student looked up at him. "Lee, you are...you are..."

"Sensei..."

"Lee..."

"Sensei...I...I..."

"It's alright Lee, you don't have to say any more." The two hugged in front of a magical sunset back ground that appeared in sappy moments just like these. When the love fest was over Gai pulled away from his student wiping his eyes. "Yes! This is what youth is all about!"

"You know, that's some good stuff." Commented Naruto in the background.

"You don't know the half of it..." Sighed Takumi.

Gai stood in front of his student placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Lee, youth and mistakes go together. Forget it."

"Your to nice, sensei!" Cried Lee.

The older man smiled pointing toward the sunset. "Now, towards the sunset, 100 laps around the practice range!"

"Yes, sensei!" The two started to move away before Naruto stopped them.

"Hey, hold on! We're still talking!" He shouted. "You don't have time for that!"

Gai coughed straightening himself to look directly at Lee. "Oh, yes! Lee, your punishment for starting a fight and trying to use a forbidden jutsu will take place after the Chuunin Exams."

"Yes!"

The spandex clad man smiled striking a pose. "The call of youth, 500 laps!" He glanced at the three others in the room.

"Oh, no! He's looking at us!" Whispered Naruto. "No! He's looking at you Takumi-chan! Run!"

"Ah! The grate Lily of Konoha! I didn't even see you there! How is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Asked Gai.

The Hyuuga smiled slightly. "He's doing fine, Gai-sensei."

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Frowned Sasuke.

"Know him..." Gai chuckled. "People refer to us as eternal rivals."

"What!? That sounds fake!" Shouted Naruto.

"Hey! Don't insult Gai-sensei!" Shot Lee.

Gai laughed patting his students head affectionately. "It's alright Lee, actions speak louder than words."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, when he blinked the man was gone.

"My record is 50 wins, 49 losses..." Said a voice from behind them. Sasuke and Naruto tensed as Takumi smirked slightly terning her body to face Gai. _'Fast as ever...'_

"I'll say this, I'm stronger than Kakashi." Finished Gai.

"See!?" Shouted Lee from behind them. "Isn't Gai-sensei incredible!?"

"Sorry about Lee." Apologised Gai, jabbing his thumb towards himself. "I swear by this face it won't happen again. I swear by this beautiful face. You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom soon." He threw a kunai to dislodge the star shaped wind-catcher still holding Lee's bandaged captive. "Good luck, Lee. Later!" A puff of smoke and the man and turtle where gone.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one last thing." Said Lee. "The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely, the strongest leaf genin is on my team. I've tried to defeat him...but the only person who ever has, is Takumi-san. Him, her, and you, are also my targets. Be prepared during the Chuunin Exams!" He saluted before jumping back onto the balcony and running away.

Sasuke clinched his fist, glaring into the wooden floor. _'Some one stronger than him...? And Takumi beat them...?'_ Glancing at his female teammate he frowned. _'How strong is she...really?'_

"Hah, the Uchiha clan ain't worth much these days." Laughed Naruto.

"Shut up..." Seethed Sasuke. "Next time, I'll beat him."

"Sure...you just got your ass kicked" Mumbled the blond. "You saw it to, his hands..."

"Yes," Takumi nodded. "Lee-san trains for hours on end. He is a profound believer in hard work. He has probably trained more than you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha terned away from her with a frown, glaring at the floor. His fist clinched and unclenched before he lifted his head with a smirk. "This is getting fun, this Chuunin Exams...Shall we go? Naruto,Takumi!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"By the way, Takumi-chan. You know some weird people."

The Hyuuga smirked. "Yes Naruto, I do."

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Baka no otokonoko-- **Stupid boys.

**Byakugan--**Byakugan is the blood inheritance limit of the Hyuuga Clan. The Hyuuga clan was one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the tenketsu; the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings, the higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blind spot that extends outwards from the vertebra of the upper back.

The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. The clan member can use their fingers or palms to emit chakra to flow into their opponents body's at the tenketsu points. When the hand draws close enough to strike, the clan member can stop or increase their opponent's chakra flow. The internal chakra coils which spread throughout the body also wrap around the internal chakra producing organs. So if the internal coils are attacked, it also damages these internal organs. Because a ninja can not train their internal body, such damage can be a critical hit for even a highly skilled ninja. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu.

**Sharingan--**Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential.

The Uchiha clan member is not granted the Sharingan at birth; it is only activated later in life, typically during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle. The Sharingan itself can be transferred to another non-Uchiha by a medical ninja, such as happened with Leaf ninja Uchiha Obito to his teammate Hatake Kakashi. Because his body was not born to carry the Sharingan, the eye is always activated and it burns Kakashi's chakra when used. To lessen the impact of the Sharingan on Kakashi's body, he normally keeps the eye hidden and out of use. Also of note, is the fact Kakashi, a non-Uchiha, was able to advance the Sharingan from two tomoe to three tomoe after gaining the eye.

The Sharingan itself contains three tomoe (comma). A higher mastery of the Sharingan can be seen in the creation of a new tomoe in the eye, with three tomoe being the typical highest form of the eye. The rare Mangekyou form is a unique evolution of the Sharingan beyond the three tomoe form, please see its entry for more information. An eye possessing two tomoe can allow the Uchiha clan member to track the movement of an opponent and do some minor copying of an opponents attack. For avoiding incoming attacks, the Uchiha's speed and agility will greatly control whether they can move to avoid it. However, three tomoe will greatly help in this area.

Two tomoe will also allow the ninja to pierce Genjutsu and see the surrounding reality for what it really is. It can also allow the member to pierce another's body and see their chakra. While the eye is not refined enough to see the tenketsu and chakra circulatory system like the Byakugan, it can view the movement and flow of chakra. This can help them tell if a person is trapped in a Genjutsu, or if an attacker is a real threat or merely a bunshin.

An eye containing three tomoe will allow the ninja to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. This prevents wasteful movement and allows the Uchiha clan member to conserve much needed chakra in battle. It allows them to synchronize their movement to strike at an area moments before their opponent is even in that spot, essentially allowing them to strike out and hit their opponent before they're even there.

Three tomoe also grants the Uchiha the ability to do Genjutsu and hypnosis after locking eyes with an enemy. This can be used to cause their opponent to do an attack of the Uchiha's choosing. This hypnosis can also be used as a Genjutsu counter, which is the ability to turn a Genjutsu spell back upon the original caster without the requirement of forming any handseals.

Well, here is chapter 6. I had fun writing Lee and Gai, their such fun correctors. I can't wait to work with TenTen and Neji some more. I don't really have much to say about this chapter besides read it. Review!


End file.
